Team Aid
by The Four Crosses
Summary: Kunoichi have a different role then what most people would think. Challenges appears and secrets will be revealed. A Naruhina story and introducing my own character. Naruharem, OCharem. Lemony story. Please Review.
1. A relationship starts

Hey guys, I have a new story for you! My first Naruhina story, finally. Hope you enjoy it. I will introduce my own character into this and will probably do so with all or most of my stories. I have changed it since someone (BIGDZ) actually made a helpful suggestion and didn't give me crap on the story. Again I know how you guys feel, I just put the OC in the lemon for fun and to make sure everyone knew he was important. But from now on Naruto and Takaski (OC) will have separate relationships/harems. I really want this story to continue since I've gotten more feed back from this story in a day then my other story in two months, so I want to continue. Anyway here's the new one.

I do not own Naruto

Team Aid

Today was the day that Naruto got his team. Yesterday was crazy. First he fails the Genin test, and then gets tricked by Mizuki to steal a scroll in which he learns a new justsu in record time. Next up is he learns he has the Nine Tailed Fox in him (I'll be going with Kyuubi from now on) and finally he gets accepted as a genin. Yeah, definitely a weird day, but still overall a good one. So he got up, full of energy and very excited and went to the Academy. When he got there people gave him a weird look. He thought it was because of his outfit, since everyone said it was an eyesore. He didn't understand, why didn't anyone like orange? It was a good color because it was so bright. Heck it made him happy so he didn't care. Anyway he went to go sit down. He saw Sasuke and decided to sit away from him, since he didn't want his gloom right now. Then someone spoke up.

"Hey, what are you doing here? This is for people who passed." Said a random student in a horrible arrogant tone. Naruto just brushed of the tone and pointed to his forehead.

"I did pass, see?" he said with happiness in his tone. The kid just sat down and many students were kind of annoyed he passed. But there were two who were excited. One was the shy Hyuuga Hinata. She was so glad he passed and prayed that they would be on the same team. And then there was Naruto's secret friend. He had Black and blue hair (I just like those colors) and an armored facemask and a sword on his back. He was someone who was able to keep attention away from himself as easily as Shikimaru fell asleep. His name was Kagashi Takaski. (Completely made up the first one) He just smiled at his friend and saw Hinata blushing out of pure glee and hope. Iruka came in and told everyone to take their seats. (I will**not**be including the scene with Naruto and Sasuke, no way in HELL!)

"Alright everyone I have all your teams ready for you. First off… (skipping a bit) team seven will be Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, (a very loud scream was heard followed by a rant.), and (wait for it) Inuzuka (did I spell that right?) Kiba." A loud groan was heard from Kiba because he knew his sensitive ears were going to go bust from the pink-headed girl. "Next is team eight with Yuhi Kurenai will be Hyuuga Hinata, Kagashi Takaski, and … Uzumaki Naruto." Hinata almost jump out of her seat with excitement but only let out a muffled shout of glee. Takaski smiled both at Hinata and that he was on the same team as Naruto. This was going to be fun. After everyone had their teams given to them (I'll tell them to you later.) The three new teammates left and went to where they were to meet their sensei. They went an old training field that no one really used. They didn't see their sensei anywhere and Takaski said he was going to go look for her. Hinata just looked at Naruto from the corners of her eyes, but unfortunately for her Naruto saw her and noticed her blush.

"Hey Hinata, are you okay, your face is all red." Naruto asked concerned. "Your not sick are you?" he said and put a hand on her head which would have caused her to faint if a bunch of kunai hadn't come flying at them. The two of them separated and quickly got in defensive stances. Then their attacker came out. T was their sensei.

"Not bad, your reactions are quick, but you need to be more prepared. An enemy could attack you at any time and you need to be ready." Kurenai said, giving them a mild scolding. The tow of them looked down ashamed and looked up to see a kunai at their sensei's neck.

"And you should wait for all your targets to come back or else the survivor could cause problems." Takaski said. Kurenai was shocked. She hadn't even heard or felt him coming. She felt no chakra coming from him. Takaski released her and went to his team who now had smiles on their faces. Kurenai finally spoke after getting over her shock.

"That was impressive, but it was only luck that you weren't here with them." She said a little smugly. Takaski answered in a bored tone.

"It had nothing to do with luck, I knew you were coming and what you were planning." He said shocking the three around him.

"How?" Kurenai asked.

"A few reasons. One: you're supposed to give us a test to se if we're ready to become shinobi and also you were late so I expected a trap. Two: I have the ability to read minds so I knew what you were planning anyway." The last part shocked everyone.

"You can read minds?" Kurenai asked.

"Yeah but it takes a lot a chakra and isn't really worth it in battle unless you have plenty of energy to spare."

"Hm that is a useful trick you have and one I thought only the Yamaka had." She said.

"I didn't steal it if that's what you're implying, and anyway it can be block if someone has a strong will." Everyone just looked amazed at Takaski for knowing such a skill.

"Well anyway I think I will enjoy teaching you three and if you improve your skills and work as a team I can see you all going far. Congratulations you are all now official ninja." The three of them were very happy, but it was Naruto who jumped for joy and grabbed Hinata into a hug. Before she fainted Kurenai spoke.

"That's enough for now, I need to tell you all something." They all sat around her as she spoke. "You all need to know the true purpose of a kunoichi." She said confusing them.

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked.

"Well, this has been kept a secret for generations so as to not discourage anyone form joining the ninja force." She said. "The true purpose of a kunoichi is to act as a 'stress reliever'." She said. Takaski looked at her with wide eyes.

"You don't mean-."

"What? Mean what?" Asked Naruto a little freaked out.

"Yes the purpose of the kunoichi is to give the ninja force sexual pleasure to relieve stress." Kurenai said with no falsehood in her voice. The three of them looked horrified that it was true. Hinata blushed something terrible.

(Okay before this goes on I want everyone to know that I am not sexist nor is this story. It is simply a lemony story for the fun of it and because everyone likes those, and don't try to deny it XD. Back to the story.)

"So my purpose is to please my teammates?" Hinata said a little freaked out but also… happy? If this worked out she would be able to please and help Naruto. (Pervy Hinata? Maybe?) Naruto thought she was scared and immediately tried to reassure her.

"It's okay Hinata, you don't have to it if you don't want to, all I need is a good spare to relieve stress, isn't that right Takaski?"

"Of course, you don't need to do anything you don't want to Hinata. We will by no means force you to." Hinata looked relived that she had such king teammates that wouldn't force her to do anything, but she was actually okay with the idea of being their outlet. (Yep Pervy Hinata :P)

"It's okay Naruto-kun, Takaski-kun, I want to be able to help the team and not be a burden to you." Naruto immediately interject and grabbed her.

"You are not going to be a burden to this team. You can fight just as well. I've watched you fight and you were much better than me. You would never be a burden." Naruto said with absolute certainty.

"Really? You've watched and you thought I was good?" Hinata asked, to which Naruto nodded. Hinata got tears in her eyes and hugged Naruto. "Thank you so much." Naruto just smiled and hugged her back. Takaski smiled.

"Hinata, tell him now." He said and looked at Hinata that made her realize what he meant.

"Tell me what?"

"Naruto, for the longest time I've watched you and admired you. I was just too afraid to approach you. I-I l-love you Naruto-kun." She said and then buried her head into his shoulder to hide. Naruto was shocked; no one had ever said that to him. After the shock left him he smiled and hugged Hinata harder.

"Thank you Hinata-_chan_. I can't return your feels right now but maybe if you give me a chance we can become more than friends. How about we go get ramen later." He said to which she just smiled at him and nodded before putting her head back into his shoulder. It was a very tender moment. But unfortunately Kurenai interrupted.

"Unfortunately you _do_ have to be a source of relief or the higher officials will take you away from the team and send you to people who _will_ use you." She said shocking them.

"What they can't do that, that's a crime." Naruto said.

"Yes they can, and they will, unless they see your doing what your suppose to do."

"I don't want some random man taking my first time!" Hinata cried as she cried into Naruto's shoulder.

"Then you must be of use the team." Kurenai said. Hinata brought up her head and said.

"I will, I will help my team." She said and turned to Naruto and kissed him to his shock.

"Relax Naruto, I want you to be my first." She said.

"You have to relieve both of your teammates stress or else it will just look like a relationship." Kurenai said. Hinata turned to Takaski and waved here finger at him.

"Then come here then." She said. Takaski just turned to Kurenai and said.

"Is the test over now?" This made Naruto and Hinata look at him confused. Kurenai just sighed.

"Yes it is. Though you need to stop ruining it by reading it."

"Hey, if it involves possible rape, I'm checking."

"What are you guys talking about?" Naruto asked.

"This was the actual test Naruto, she just said we passed to get us off our guards to give us the actual test. The other two looked at each other relieved.

"So Hinata isn't going to get taken away and raped? Naruto said.

"No, especially not on my watch." (I hate rape and so does my OC.) Takaski said.

"Though I do have to tell that while you have passed the test again what I told you about what a kunoichi is suppose to do is real. Hinata if your teammates ask you then you are obliged to assist them." Hinata nodded.

"Well it's a good thing that we will never ask her to do that so she will never be forced to." Naruto said. Surprisingly it was Hinata who spoke up.

"Kurenai-sensei is it just the kunoichi who act as stress relief or can it be their teammates?' she asked.

"Well I suppose that the other teammates would have an obligation to help their teammate so yes I think that yes it does apply to all members of a squad whether male or female." This caused Hinata to smile.

"Well then, since that last test left me _so _stressed I think I need some relief." She said. This caused all three around her to look at her with shocked faces.

"Hell even I wasn't expecting that." Takaski said.

"Hinata, do you mean you want to-." Naruto said before he was cut off by Hinata, who was _still_ in his lap and who then kissed him. He was shocked by the kiss, and shocked and aroused when she grinded into him. After awhile she released the kiss and smiled.

"I told you Naruto I want you to be my first. Now… _take me_." She said in such a sultry voice that it forced Naruto to act on his instincts.

Naruto started by restarting the kiss, but this time he added his tongue to the mix. Hinata moaned into the kiss until Naruto broke it leaving a pouting Hinata there until she then started to suckle her neck making her give out give out a purr of approval. Hinata for a second where she was and looked over to Takaski.

"Well are you going to join?" She asked curious. Takaski just shook his head and turned to Naruto.

"Yo, Naruto, take care of her, she deserves it." Naruto nodded and Takaski walked away. "Well enjoy yourselves then. Bye." And with that he left not wanting to interrupt their time together.

"Now Naruto-kun. Where were we?" Hinata said in a voice radiating lust. She wasn't going to give Naruto anytime to spare (Hinata is acting as the dominant one and the energetic one because she has wanted this for a long time and because of the first two chapters Naruto still can't believe someone actually loves him. You guys saw his face after the Actual confession. Enough said.) Naruto then started to suck of her breasts.

"A-ah Naruto, that feels sooo good." This just encouraged Naruto more as he sucked her nipple harder earning approval from Hinata. "Ah Naruto that's it. Your sooo good at this, I-I can't take much moooooorrrree!" she screamed as she came. She didn't know how he did it but Naruto had made her cum without even entering her.

"Wow Hinata that sounded great. Why don't we try doing that again?" Naruto said with excitement.

"Actually Naruto, can we skip to the main course. I want you inside me." "I want you inside me." She said in voice so full of lust that both nearly fainted.

"Naruto." Hinata said as she spread he legs open to give Naruto a very erotic view.

"Are you sure Hinata?" Naruto asked, wanting to be completely sure, there was no going back after this.

"Of course Naruto-kun. Now come take me." She said. Naruto came up to her and she sat in his lap and grabbed his erection, making him grunt.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun I'll give us what we both want." She said as she let him push it in. He went slowly so as not to hurt her. Hinata just moaned and purred until hit her barrier. With a nod he broke her barrier. She had tears in her eyes and Naruto felt very bad and the only thing he could think of was to distract her form the pain. So with that thought he kissed her with all the passion he could muster and started to massage her breasts and a new spot he'd found on Hinata. Her nub. With him massaging her body Hinata quickly forgot about the pain and pulled away from Naruto's kiss.

"Ah, Hinata I'm going to cum!" Naruto said trying to keep it in so that the pleasure could continue.

"In me Naruto!" she screamed in want and ecstasy.

"But Hinata if I cum you'll get pregnant." Naruto said.

"Don't worry while you were changing I did a birth control justsu, I'll be fine." Hinata barely said as her own orgasm was approaching. Naruto finally couldn't stand it anymore.

"Hinata, I'm Cuuummming!" He yelled as he came. This pushed Hinata over the edge and she came hard. The two lay side by side happy in the after glow of their love making and smiling shit eating smiles (is that what it's called?) She then turned to Naruto and kissed him. "I love you Naruto-kun." He smiled.

Naruto and Hinata got dressed. Awhile later they were saying good-bye.

"Well good-bye Naruto-kun."

"Bye Hinata-chan, I'll pick you up for our date tomorrow at noon okay?" She nodded and they kissed and went their separate ways.

So how did you guys like it? I liked it. This is going to be a lemony story and will probably include at least small harems for both Naruto and Takaski. Anyway thank you for reading and please favorite and review. The stories a bit shorter but I just remembered I want to give the list of the two harems.

Naruto: Takaski (OC)

Hinata (duh) Amaru

Shion (later, probably a lot later. Sorry) Fu (the jinjurriki, bad spelling)

FemHaku

FemKyu

These are positives, if you guys want more send me a message and I'll think of including them. But NO Guys and no Sakura, PERIOD. I want to limit them in the story (by guys I mean like Sasuke, I hate that dude.) Anyway thanks for reading.


	2. A First Date

Okay, it has only been a few hours since I even started this story, and people are already giving me crap. First the OC. I added him for fun and will NOT be getting rid of him. The fact is I AM a Naruhina fan I just added my OC to mix for fun. Get over it. While I too do not like other Hinata pairings, which you check in profile, I added him for fun and because to me it helped with the plot. Also there are other Hinata pairings out there whether we like it or not and I haven't gotten crap from them. If you guys don't like the story don't read it. I have quit reading plenty of stories because I thought they were getting weird or I just lost interest. This is the first damn chapter people! The story continues after this. And please due no curse in the reviews. I don't care if you curse in real life but I don't want to have to look at the reviews of people who are actually making helpful suggestions or are answering my questions. I won't delete this story because of some ranting from people who chose to just not read the story. Plus I don't know if this is true or not since I very rarely check other peoples reviews, but no one seems to complain when a few goes at it with Hinata, geez it's a story people. This isn't even the worst someone could do. I could have easily gone with that whole rape part that Kurenai was talking about in the story and nothing would have stopped me since I've read stories in fan fiction that did contain such profanity (and I quit them shortly after or never even started reading them.) and were still around. I quit stories that even had a hint of another Hinata pairing I admit, but this is a Lemony story, and I do it to advance my characters. But I do understand where you are coming from and if you'd guys like I will may create a second version of this story without the OC. But that is a maybe. And if I get any more crap from you it will make that maybe seem farther away. Anyway my rant is over and I will continue with chapter two.

I do not own Naruto (so there read that and see if you feel better, geez)

The next day all three were getting in very happy moods. Naruto and Hinata were happy that they were together and Takaski was happy because those two were together. He'd been trying to get those two together for as long as he knew about Hinata's crush. (And just so you know I had already planned that so don't give me crap about my OC trying to bring those two together because of what was said in the reviews.) He knew that since Naruto had grown up with parents and lacked that affection to teach him, it would be hard for him to spot such things as being shy. They all went to the training ground to meet up with Kurenai for some training. It went by fast for Naruto and Hinata because of their excitement. It did not go fast for Takaski who had told Naruto the effects of clones and Naruto eagerly tried learning from his clones by sending them for strategy runs at Takaski. Takaski had almost as much energy as Naruto for reasons he wouldn't tell, but it was hard facing a whole bunch of energetic Narutos. By the end they were all a little tired, even Kurenai who had done a test spar against Takaski and who had defeated many of her genjustsu. Naruto and Hinata left in a hurry and went to get some ramen. Ayame thought they were so cute together that she asked her father to give them a free bowl, which he agreed and they shared, much to a chibified Ayame's glee. The two of them went for a walk in the park and soon found a secluded spot. Naruto smiled at her and gave her a kiss. But after yesterday Hinata was almost completely out of her shy shell and ready to take action. She grabbed Naruto and forced her tongue into his mouth to heat up the kiss. When they let go it was Naruto who was blushing.

"Wow! Eager are we?" He said. Hinata just gave him a lustful smile and said.

"Of course after yesterday I'm more than eager for seconds." She said, which shocked Naruto for a second but he soon smiled and said.

"Well then, I best not keep you waiting." And with that he resumed the kiss but this time he grabbed her breast through her coat, which she hadn't discarded because she only wanted Naruto looking at 'the goods'. Hinata broke away for a moment and took of her coat, much to Naruto's delight who soon brought his hand up he mesh shirt and squeezed her breast. He was ecstatic to find she had prepared by not wearing a bra. Hinata moaned from the warmth engulfing her breast.

"Ah Naruto that's it, keep at it." She said. Not wanting to disappoint he continued with more vigor. Hinata looked down for a moment and saw Naruto's erection and had an idea. "A-ah Naruto stop for a moment. I want to do something." Naruto looked at her before she broke stepped away from him, since they were both still standing and got on her knees. She very quickly so Naruto did have time to react pulled down his pants and boxers to see his glory. He was big for his age. (I don't know. People say size doesn't matter but so many picks make Naruto 'big' so I don't know.) He was most definitely well endowed. Perhaps it was because of his massive chakra. She didn't know but she was not complaining. Before Naruto could say anything she put him in her mouth and sucked. Naruto was quick to react to _this_.

"Aaah God Hinata that feels so good, you're incredible1" He said pleasing Hinata knowing she was pleasing what she know thought of as _her_ Naruto-kun. She began to lick, suck; grind her teeth softly against the side of his dick. This proved too much for Naruto to handle for long as he grabbed the back of her head.

"Hinata I-I'm going to cuuuuuuuummmmm!" he said as he exploded. Hinata was shocked at the size of the load and had to let some of it drip from her mouth but she did swallow some, and she _did_ enjoy the taste.

"Yummy Naruto-kun. I liked that drink, but I think it's time for the main course." (Don't worrying Hinata will get her turn, but I've written a lot today so I'm cutting it short.) Naruto went down to her and took off her bottoms, which were soaking wet.

"Naughty, naughty Hinata. Who knew you could be so pervy." He said

"Only for you Naruto-kun." She said. He then entered her earning a moan of approval. He started out slow to sort of warm up, but Hinata didn't want a warm up.

"Faster Naruto-kun faster! Fuck me faster, harder, fill me with your cum!" she said. This aroused Naruto to an almost impossible peak and he used a trick Takaski had taught him and used his chakra to go faster than most human could go. "AH yes! Fuck yes Naruto! That's it right there. You're so good to me!" She said and kissed Naruto who returned it with much vigor and passion. "Ah almost there Naruto almost there. When you cum, cum into me like yesterday, it felt so good!" She said. "Naruto, I-I'm CUUUMMMMING!" she screamed so that many people within a few blocks radius were blushing.

"Me too HINATAAAA!" Naruto said as he came. The two lay there for a while basking in the afterglow.

"That was great Hinata."

"Thank you." She said with a smile. The two got up and dressed. When they were finished they locked arms together kissed and started walking back home. The then heard a noise, a noise that sounded most definitely like a moan.

"Hm, maybe another team is getting their 'stress relief'." Naruto said earning a giggle and light smack on the shoulder from Hinata. The two then walked home very happy about their day together.

Okay, everyone happy? Anyway I hop you all liked it and the little part at the end. And there was very little appearance from my OC. Anyway please read, favorite, alert, and review. And if you'd like check out my other story _The Pirate King's new rival_ and thanks for reading.


	3. A new mission

Hello everyone, I've official fixed the first chapter so now you can all be happy. I saw what you all meant, and while I agree in many causes what you were saying, you guys didn't not have to bash on the story or the OC. The original purpose of adding Takaski to the lemon was for fun and to bring him into the plot so that everyone knows he's important. I've already changed the story enough I will not be getting rid of him or changing him into a girl. Both Naruto and Takaski will have their own harems, but I suspect Naruto's be larger. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh, and please check out my other story: _The Pirate King's new rival_. It's a Luffy Hancock fic.

I don't not own Naruto

It had been a few days since Naruto and Hinata's first date. They had gone on a few more, but with a little less 'stress relief' since they didn't want anyone to see them and because they were busy with missions. Speaking of which Hinata was trying to calm Naruto down since he was complaining that they needed a harder mission.

"Naruto you need to calm down, we'll get higher missions eventually." Hinata said.

"But Hinata, we have more skill than this. D-rank missions are only good for getting spending money. Besides I thought you'd think this is way under your skill." Naruto said.

"Oh, I don't think so, t-this is fine. I'm not that good anyway."

"How many times to I have to tell you Hinata, you're great. You're a great ninja, a great person, and are most definitely great at 'relieving stress'." Naruto said the last part in a sensual voice, causing Hinata to blush.

"N-Naruto! Not in front of them." Hinata said pointing out to the other members of the squad.

"Hinata, both sensei and I know about yours' two relationship since we both left before you both got intimate." Takaski said. (I'm not trying to make him sound like Shino; he's just a smart, knowledgeable guy. Don't worry he'll let loose soon.) This reminded Naruto of something he had wanted to ask.

"Hey, Kurenai-sensei, did you ever act as a stress relief for your team?" he asked. The other two students turned to her and though she was a bit shocked by his question she answered.

"Yes I did, but never all the way. The boys on my team were a little afraid of me and so it only got to oral sex or third base as it's called." (I think that's third base.) The three of them nodded and continued on their way. Hinata told Naruto if he asked politely maybe they could get a higher mission. Naruto thought about it, then smiled and gave Hinata a kiss, which she just smiled to with a light blush. They soon reached the Hokage's office and gave their mission report and were prepared for another mission. The Sandaime was telling them about all the D-ranked missions before Naruto interrupted him.

"Excuse sir, but I think we're ready for something a little tougher. Based on what I've seen from my teammates and myself I think it would be fair to reserve tougher missions beyond that of a D-rank mission. Would it be all right if we received a C-rank mission. Please." He added at the end hoping it would help. Iruka and the Sandaime looked at him shocked. He was never that polite, but they then saw the look he gave to Hinata and her return look. And realized what happened.

"I don't know Naruto, you are a new team, and I don't know if you're up for it." He then saw Naruto's downcast look as his head was bent down. He didn't have the heart to say no, especially after he tried so hard at being polite. "Oh, well, maybe there's something I can do." He said as he went through the missions, raising Naruto's hope. "Ah, here's one. Escort a bridge builder back to his home in Wave. Think you can handle that?" He asked. They all nodded, especially Naruto who was nodded like crazy. "Alright, here you go." He then asked for the man to come in. The man looked gruffy and smelled like sake and that you could tell why because of the bottle in his hand. He looked over the kids and said.

"What, this is it, a bunch of kids? This is what my money's paying for. Geez. And what's with the blond one, he looks like a clown in that outfit." He said to Naruto.

"Hey, at least I don't look like a drunk." Naruto countered, making the man sneer.

"Naruto be nice to the man, his name is Tazuna (right? Can't remember right now.) and you'll be escorting him." The Sandaime said. Naruto had cooled down thanks to Hinata but didn't like having to escort the guy and he wondered what Takaski was thinking, because he was looking the man over and he seemed to be thinking very hard. They all left and were at the gate a short time later ready to go. The man continued to jab at Naruto, who only stayed calm because Hinata was next to him. But then Tazuna made a jab about Hinata.

"What's with the girl boy? Are you that whipped that you do anything she says?" He started laughing until Naruto made a come back he wasn't expecting.

"Hey, I fine being whipped as long as it's with Hinata." He said. Everyone except Takaski was shocked, and he just smiled under his mask. Hinata couldn't help herself after that.

"Oh Naruto!" she said as she hugged him, and kissed his cheek, to which he smiled with a light blush. Takaski decided to jab at Tazuna, as he was shocked.

"Oh, and at least he doesn't smell so much like sake that a blind dog would mistake him for the actual bottle." He said. Making everyone give off quiet laughs while Tazuna gave Takaski an evil stare. They were just walking down the road when Kurenai and Takaski noticed a puddle. Tazuna didn't think anything of it and Naruto and Hinata were focused on each other so they were busy. Both Kurenai and Takaski thought the guys were idiots because it hadn't rained in days and it was doubtful that that puddle came from a traveler spilling something. But the brothers in the puddle were just plain stupid.

"Who shall we take out first brother?" One of the brothers asked.

"I say the one with the sword on his back. He could prove a threat if he gets that out fast enough." The other said. Takaski just rolled his eyes. Who did they think they were? More importantly whom did they think _**they were dealing with**_? He had heard everything they had said. Not only because they were way too loud to be ninja, but also because he could read their minds. The two attack him making them turn around to defend themselves.

"Takaski look out!" Naruto screamed. The brothers were almost on him and he hadn't even turned around and his head was just downcast. Tazuna that he was going to see a kid die, and Naruto and Hinata thought they were going to watch a friend and teammate die. Kurenai just looked at him wondering why he wasn't moving. The reason he didn't move was because he didn't feel like giving these any pleasure in thinking they were winning before they were cut down.

"One down." Said the brothers. Takaski just frowned and said

"Not even close." Before he brought up his hands and grabbed their claw. The two of them were shocked, then scared when they couldn't get out of his grip. "Now this ends." Takaski said in a way that made everyone's skin crawl. Except for Naruto since he knew what his friend was capable of. Takaski threw their claws forward, and as the two were pulled forward Takaski smashed his elbows into their faces. They both flew back and before they could even get up was already on them and kicked them through the trees. With them both down, he kicked them in the face and knocked them unconscious. He walked back to the group with the two assailants and tied them to a tree.

"Uh, well done, Takaski, that showed skill." Kurenai said.

"Thank you, but I was expecting them." He said. Kurenai thought he meant the puddle and turned to her other students.

"Naruto, Hinata, you two need to be more prepared and focused, if you had you would have noticed that puddle and figured out that it didn't belong there and so figuring out it was a trap." She said.

"To be fair sensei, _you_ could have also giving them some sort of warning to get them on guard, I doubt those idiots would have noticed." Takaski said making Kurenai blush and Naruto and Hinata thank that Takaski had covered them again. "Besides as I told you I knew they were coming before they attacked."

"How?" Kurenai asked.

"One I read there minds so I knew it that way, and two I read or clients mind when we met him and I know why these guys were sent." This shocked everyone and Tazuna was sweating bullets, especially when Kurenai turned towards him.

"What is it that my student is talking about." She asked. Tazuna quickly explained that he needed their help to finish the or rather protect him so he could. A man named Gato was after him and he needed protection or else he would be killed. After discussing it with her team they decided to continue the mission but first sent word to the Hokage about the developments.

"Alright everyone let's go." Kurenai said and with that they all continued their journey.

Okay, short chapter, I know, and no lemon, sorry. They all don't need lemons, but expect one soon. Anyway thanks for reading and please if your going to review don't give me crap, I've gotten quite enough of that, even after I met demand. Once again I am a Naruhina fan and no I am NOT getting rid of my OC or changing him into a girl. If you don't like it don't read. And if anyone else says that I will lose all my reading like that once douche bag in the reviews I'll just get rid of their review. Anyway also no cursing in the reviews unless it's in a positive way like, 'Hell Yeah lemon' or something. Okay thanks for reading and please alert, favorite, review (but be nice) and if you'd like check out my other story.


	4. Love Shown and Anger Revealed

Hello people. Anyway I just started a new story at this time so maybe you could all check it out it's called _Law and Order: Uzumaki Chronicles_. It's a Naruto version of Law and Order Criminal Intent or the other way around I don't know. Anyway it should be fun. It is M for later lemons and violence. It is not a lemony or harem story. It's just something I wanted to put down okay, on with the story.

I don't own Naruto

Haku reached down to Naruto and shook him. She shook him until he started to wake up. He stared groggily at her until her realized that someone was over him. He got quickly in a defensive stance to prepare himself. Haku just looked at him surprised and then smiled.

"Wow, fast reflexes, you must be a ninja." She said sweetly. Naruto calmed down and looked at her.

"Ah yeah, I just fell asleep training sorry I snapped up like that. Got to be you know?" he said returning the smile. Haku blushed when he smiled. And looked away.

"Oh so you're training. That's interesting. But aren't you a little young to be a ninja?" She asked knowing that he wasn't at all.

"Nope. There have been ninja younger and better than me. But I'll surpass them all. I'm going to be Hokage!" he said and Haku smiled at his optimism.

"Hokage? That's a big goal. I hope you achieve it." She said smiling. Naruto's smile just grew and the two of them continued with their conversation completely forgetting that Takaski was still sleeping right next to them. Eventually Haku got up to go.

"By the way my name's Naruto."

"My name is Haku, and I'm a boy." Haku said to him. Naruto was about to flip when Takaski spoke up.

"No you're not." He stated simply. Haku looked back at him shocked, how could he know she was lying. She tired to continue the act.

"I'm sorry to tell you I am. I just look like a gi-." Takaski interrupted.

"No I know you're a girl, just like I knew that Zabuza was watching us along the trail." Haku looked at him shocked.

"How did you know?" She asked

"I read both your minds. It's a useful tool to find information." He said.

"When did you wake up Takaski?" Naruto ask.

"I've been awake the entire conversation." He stated and both of them were shocked they didn't notice that. "Anyway that's unimportant. Tell Zabuza that when you guys attack not to attack the workers, it'll just cause problems between us and tell him you guys should watch out for Gato. He didn't become a success at his business from being a nice guy." Takaski said and Haku nodded before leaving. Naruto and Takaski just grabbed their stuff and left. When they got back they told Kurenai and Hinata everything that had happened and they were all getting prepared for the attack that Takaski said would most likely be the next day.

The next day they were all going to go to the bridge until Takaski spoke up.

"Naruto should stay here. I think that Gato will send some of his thugs here to get a little leverage of us with hostages." He said and they agreed. Naruto stayed and wished them all luck and kissed Hinata before they left.

At the bridge Zabuza had done what Takaski asked and left the workers alive but tied up and pushed to the side. Zabuza looked at the ninja.

"From what Haku tells me there should be a blonde haired runt with you. Where is he?"

"That doesn't matter right now your opponents are us." Kurenai said. Zabuza just smirked and drew his sword.

"Kurenai-sensei let mw take him. I do not doubt your skill but your specialty is genjutsu and this man is a silent killer and if your genjutsu fails then his physical attacks and ninjutsu may beat you." Takaski said. Kurenai was worried about her student but knew she could probably cut in if need be. She nodded and Takaski advanced. "I'll be your opponent." He said. Zabuza was amazed that the kid didn't show any sign of fear and smirked that the kid might be interesting.

"Alright kid, but just because you warned us about Gato doesn't mean I'm going easy on you." He said getting ready.

"Please don't." Takaski said smiling. Not that you could tell either of them were smiling under their masks. Takaski pulled out his sword Reaper's Scythe and attacked. (Description in my other story _The Pirate King's new rival_.)

The two clashed. Zabuza struck harder but Takaski was far more agile and simply dodged the attacks with moves you'd figure you'd only see from a yoga master. There was so many flips ducks and dodges that it seemed more like a dream for those watching. Even Haku was stuck watching even though she was suppose to take out take others. She eventually snapped out of it and used her kekkai genkai to freeze Kurenai's legs so she couldn't move. Kurenai snapped out of her stupor and got ready for the attack even with her legs frozen. Haku attacked but was intercepted by Hinata who was expecting her because she had her byakugan activated. The two collided and they continued to fight. Haku soon realized that close combat was a bad idea. She backed away and started to through senbon needles at Hinata who dodged them all. Haku needed to finish this quickly and called on her ice mirrors on Hinata and begun to attack Hinata as best she could. Little did they know that Naruto had already finished with the thugs that had attacked the house and was on his way to the bridge with a few clones watching the house.

Hinata was having a hard time keeping up with the needles she was too low on chakra and couldn't keep up anymore.

"I'm sorry I don't want to kill you." Haku said before she threw the last of the senbon at Hinata who fell down limp. Naruto arrived then and looked around to see what was going on. He saw Kurenai guarding Tazuna, Takaski fighting Zabuza, but he didn't see Hinata. He looked and saw her in Haku's mirrors. He saw her on the ground and didn't even think as he ran into the mirrors. He picked her up into his la and started to try and shake her awake.

"H-Hinata wake up. Please wake up." Naruto said crying.

"I'm sorry Naruto I didn't want to kill her. I just follow Zabuza's orders." She said as she prepared to attack again. It was then that an enormous amount of KI leaked from Naruto. He turned to the now terrified Haku and snarled. She looked into his eyes and saw that they were blood red and slitted. She would have backed away if she weren't in the mirror. Naruto just ran at her with all the anger he had in his heart. He smashed the mirror like it was nothing. Haku had to travel to another mirror were after getting over her shock she started to through senbons at Naruto. He just roared and deflected them. He continued his assault and smashed the mirror again. Haku just jumped out of the mirror and attempted to get back into another mirror before she was grabbed by Naruto and with all his might hit in the face sending her flying through her own mirror and so causing all the others to shatter as Haku held on to consciousness. Naruto charged at her and pushed her down. He was on top of her and punched her again. Haku couldn't take another hit like that and prayed Zabuza would forgive her for failing and closed her eyes waiting for the final blow. It never came.

Haku was surprised when she felt tears on her face. She opened her eyes and saw Naruto there crying.

"Why? Why can't I kill you? You took Hinata away from me! Why can't I kill you?" Naruto asked himself as he fell off of Haku crying.

"Why don't you kill me? I took your teammate away from you." Haku asked.

"What do you think I've been asking! I want to kill you so bad! But I can't. I can't ruin Hinata's memory by spilling more blood on her death." Naruto said still crying. Haku just sat there not knowing what to do. She looked over at Zabuza and was shocked when she saw him on the ground with both his and Takaski's swords at his neck. Takaski told him something, helped him up and handed him back his sword.

"We have company." Takaski said. Naruto looked over and there was Gato and an army of thugs standing there smiling. Naruto just grunted and looked away not caring.

"I just lost Hinata why would I care." He said.

"She's not dead Naruto. Haku is apparently very good at creating a deathly illusion." Naruto looked at him then Haku who nodded and he ran all the way back to Hinata. He held her until he saw her stir and open her eyes. She saw Naruto and smiled. Naruto smiled with all his joy and kissed her with all the love he could muster. Hinata was surprise by how much he put into and soon eager returned it. Naruto broke away.

"Don't ever scare me like that again. I don't what I'd do if I lost you Hinata." He said.

"I'm sorry Naruto." Hinata said.

"It's okay. I just want to tell you something Hinata."

"What Naruto?" she asked.

"I want to tell you I love you Hinata." Naruto said and then kissed her. Hinata was shocked. Naruto loved her? She couldn't believe it and did what she could and returned the kiss. Once it was broken she said.

"I love you too Naruto." Unfortunately this lovely moment was utterly ruined by a short, ugly man in a suit.

"Well isn't that nice, but I'm on a tight schedule. You failed Zabuza, not that I was going to pay you anyway. It's cheaper to hire an army of thugs than ninja. But you lied in your advertisement. Demon, ha yeah right. You got beat by a kid, more like a baby demon." He said and he and the thugs laughed until a whole shit load of KI was released. It wasn't Naruto, it was Takaski. He turned to Gato.

"What do you know of demons you short little bastard?" Takaski asked.

"Why you little brat. Anyone who kills him gets a bonus. And anyone who kills Zabuza gets the women for toys." He said smirking making the men eager. After that comment Takaski released even more KI.

"Oh you're so going to get it now you short fucker! No one threatens to rape someone in my presence and lives longer then it takes for me to TORTURE THEM TO DEATH!" Takaski screamed scaring the shit out of everyone there. A dark chakra started to surround Takaski before he charged the whole horde. He wasn't in a merciful mood besides killing them quickly. Everyone even Zabuza was shocked by the gore and horror. Once Takaski was done with the horde he turned to Gato who _had_ shit himself. Takaski went up to him and picked him up.

"Wait don't kill me! I'll give you anything! Money, fame, women, anything!" Takaski's head was turned down.

"Women?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah, lots all you want!" he said thinking that his plan had worked.

"You try and get me _not_ to kill you when you offer to give me women after you just offered to your men to rape a few?" Gato soon realized he had made a mistake. "How much of an idiot… ARE YOU?" Takaski asked as he looked up at Gato and he saw his eyes. What was this guy? Those terrifying eyes were the last thing he saw before Takaski shoved his hand through his chest and grabbed his hand around his heart and out of his body and crushed it. It threw the body off the bridge.

He turned around back to his calm self and went back to his team. Everyone was still scared at what he just done. "Don't ask." Was all he said. They nodded and gathered their stuff. Hinata was still injured so Naruto carried her back to the house much to her pleasure as she snuggled into his chest. Takaski accused himself saying he had learned the location of Gato's hideout from his mind and was going to go raid it. He left and everyone else let out a sign.

"What's with that kid. He's not only good enough to beat me he's always brutal enough to scare _me_. And I've seen shit before, but not like that." They all nodded. Naruto just sat there. He knew what that was. Takaski and him had been friends forever and Takaski had told him about that and showed it to him, but he always kept the KI contained. What he just felt was terrifying. He knew Takaski could be scary, but no that scary.

Naruto, Hinata, and Haku went one room as their sneseis talked. Naruto started to change in front of the girls and Haku blushed. He was well built. Hinata noticed this and went over to Haku.

"So you like what you see Haku-chan?" she asked making Haku blush. She eventually nodded making Hinata laugh. "Well Naruto it looks like someone else is falling for you." Hinata said and Naruto turned around and looked at Haku. He smiled.

"Sorry but I'm taken." He said.

"Well just a second Naruto I think it would be a good idea if we had another member to our little love group." She said.

"Really? You'd be okay with that?" Naruto asked.

"As long as she cared about you. But we'll see. Just wait until we get back to Konoha Haku, then you'll see how much you enjoy Naruto's company." Hinata said in a way that suggested something that made Haku blush. Things were going to be different, but she thought most definitely fun. Haku thought as she smiled a little perversely.

Okay, sorry no lemons. There will be one next chapter so don't worry they're coming. Anyway thanks for reading. Please review, alert, favorite, and check out my other stories. I just created a new story called_ Law and Order: Naruto Chronicles _ so please check it out. Thanks. Bye.


	5. A Second Lover

What's up everyone? I just wanted to say that this will be a harem fic, so if you don't like that I am sorry but I thought it would be fun and I think people like that so it will be happening. Here is the list so far and if you guys want anyone send me a message or put it in the review.

Naruto-

Hinata, Haku, Shion, Tayuya (spelled right?), Ayame, FemKyuubi.

Maybe

Shizune, Kurenai

Takaski-

Amaru, Fu

These are what I have right now, might change later. Now on with the story.

I don not own Naruto.

-Where we left off with Naruto, Hinata, and Haku-

"So when should be start?" Naruto asked lustfully.

"Well I doubt we can have actual sex in the house since everyone would hear us so how about so blow job stress relief." Hinata said.

"That sounds great." Naruto said smiling.

"Haku why don't you do the honors?" Hinata said. Haku just stood there for a second then nodded. She went over to Naruto and started pulling down his pants and boxers. Once they were off Haku sat in awe at Naruto's 'little self', which wasn't that, little. She smiled and being bold gave it a long lick. Naruto shuddered.

"Please Haku don't tease." He begged. She smiled and went back to work. She started to lick him and he continued to shudder and moan. She eventually took him all the way in relieving him of this stress of teasing. She sucked and licked him and with the new style that he hadn't gotten use to it wasn't long before he came. Haku seemed to enjoy it even if it was a little much for her.

"Well now should I return the favor?" Naruto said slyly causing Haku to blush, but before she could answer Hinata cut in.

"No, if you do then I doubt Haku would be able to contain her moans and screams with that skilled tongue of yours." She said. They reluctantly agreed and made out instead and really wanted to get home soon

After the bridge was finished and Takaski had come back from his looting of Gato's hideout they left. Most of what was looted was given to the village back a few items that weren't of particle use to the people there were given to the team. These consisted mostly of scrolls, weapons, and a small payment for their work. They left the nest day after the completion of the bridge with Zabuza and Haku coming with them. With their arrival back into the Leaf Village and after their report was taken care of everyone went home or to the housing they were assigned. Haku told Zabuza that she was going with Naruto and Hinata to 'hang out' and 'get to know each other better'. Zabuza agreed not noticing the blush on her face. With that the three left and went back to Naruto's apartment. The minute they got in there Hinata and Haku were upon Naruto.

"I think you us a little something Naruto." Hinata said. Haku nodded and Naruto smiled.

"Well we better get to it then." Naruto said and clothes were quickly shed. Naruto noticed the Haku was still in her bra and panties and looking nervous. "There's nothing to be nervous about Haku I'll take good care of you." Naruto said to comfort her. Haku nodded and took her arms away from her chest. Naruto then took her hand and brought her to the bedroom where Hinata waited. Haku sat down with Naruto in front of her standing. He then took her into a kiss and started to ravage her mouth. Haku was distracted with the tongue war she was having with Naruto as he signaled Hinata to remove her bra. Hinata went up behind her with a sly smile and did it so quickly that Haku didn't have time to register before she felt a pair of hands on her breasts.

"Oh god Naruto, your hands are so warm." She said. Naruto just brought her back into the kiss and massaged her breasts and pinched her nipples. She continued to moan into the kiss as Hinata came up behind her and pressed her breasts to her back as she brought her hand down and put it into Haku's panties. Haku just screeched with pleasure at the hand that was now prodding her insides. Naruto smiled at Hinata's actions. He brought her hand out of Haku's panties and licked the juice of her hand. He then pushed Haku onto the bed and took her panties with his mouth and pulled them down. Haku just shuddered when she felt the cool air hit her pussy.

"I think now is time to return the favor." Naruto said as he launched himself at her pussy. Haku screamed as Naruto attacked her pussy with as much passion as he could muster. He licked her folds and stuck his tongue into her and started to lick her insides. Haku continued to moan until the pleasure made her cum. Naruto got a mouthful of cum and was about to swallow when Hinata took him in a kiss and stole some. Naruto was a little upset she stole some of his drink but he still got a kiss out of it and still had some, which he swallowed.

"Yummy Haku, you're as good as Hinata." Naruto said and Hinata agreed. "I think it's time for the main course." Naruto said smirking. Haku looked up at him and since she was still getting over her blissful high her only response was to spread her legs open to invite him to her dripping pussy. Naruto smirked at her actions and started to grind his dick into her pussy but not putting in. He wanted to get all lubricated.

"Oh please just put it in my Naruto!" Haku said impatiently. Naruto smiled and did so. He hit something and released it was a hymen.

"You're a virgin Haku?" He asked.

"Yes, Zabuza was worried that someone might rape me if they found out I was female so that's why I say I'm male." She said.

"Okay, but this is going to hurt." Naruto said and Haku nodded. Naruto did the same with that he did with Hinata and distracted her with a kiss and breast kneading. With Haku moaning and nicely distracted Naruto thrust into her. Haku cringed in pain but just like Hinata she got over it as Naruto was giving one hell of a distraction. She soon asked him to start thrusting into her and as soon as he did Haku started to moan.

"Oh go Naruto it feels so good, please faster!" She pleaded and to which Naruto eagerly agreed. He noticed that Hinata was masturbating to the view and looking lonely Naruto took a second to summon two clones.

"Guys go give Hinata some company, but also teach her a lesson for stealing my cum drink." He said and they nodded going over to Hinata and started to give her a rough 'lesson' on sharing. Not that she was complaining.

It all seemed like a dream to Haku, this man was thrusting into with all the lust, passion, and love he could muster. The thought alone made her scream in ecstasy that he was showing her so much care. Her moans only encouraged Naruto to go faster to get more of the music he so craved. He wanted to hear her scream and beg for him to screw her, to make love to her until they both fell down from exhaustion. He wanted to completely release herself like Hinata did. He wanted her to scream she belonged to him and him alone, except for maybe sharing her with Hinata and he thought any more possible future girls that might join their love group. These thought destroyed any exhaustion Naruto had and created a new vigor to which he transferred to fucking Haku's brains out. With all that was happening it wasn't long before everyone came feeling the room with the smell of sex and cum. Though they were all tired it didn't stop them from going on and continuing for another three rounds. By the end they were all tired and Hinata and Haku both cuddled up next to Naruto.

"Goodnight Naruto, and goodnight to you my love sister Haku." Hinata said and smiled before falling asleep.

"Goodnight Hinata and goodnight to you Naruto my stamina freak lover." Haku said making Naruto laugh as he turned to watched her fall asleep. He soon thought of all that had happened since he got his team and realized that it was only going to get better. With that thought he smiled and fell asleep.

Okay I know short chapter but I still think it went well. And there was your lemon for you. Anyway thanks for reading, please review, alert, favorite, and check out my other stories and my challenges on my profile at the bottom. Thanks have a nice day people bye.


	6. New Challenges

Hey everyone, it's back to this story and hope you will all enjoy the next chapter. Just to tell you all I'm expecting this to be a rather long story and go into the Shippuden period and when that happens I expect more timely lemons so they may or may not become less of an every chapter occurrence. Anyway here's the update to the harem status. I will now be going with older women.

Naruto- Hinata, Haku, Shion, Koyuki, Anko, Shizune, FemKyuubi, Ayame

Maybes: Tsunami, Kurorsuchi

Takaski- Amaru, Fu, Yuguo Uzuki, Yugito

That's how it's going. If you want me to add someone send me a request by either message or review or if you want me to take off someone send me a request and reason for this. Thanks everyone and here's the story.

* * *

><p>I don't own Naruto<p>

Everyone was coming to the training grounds to wait for Kurenai to tell them what they needed to do. Naruto, Hinata, and Haku came together smiling. Haku was blushing from last night's events but was mentally replaying what had happened over and over again making it very hard for her to get rid of the blush she had. Naruto and Hinata just looked over and smiled at her since last night had been great for both of them. Takaski came by himself and knew even without reading any minds or Haku's blush what happened last night, but it was none of his business. He was happy to know that everyone was getting along. The group proceeded to spar and talk as they waited for their sensei. Naruto and Takaski sparred as the girls talked. Naruto went shirtless just because he wanted to taunt the girls. While it worked on Haku who blushed all the memories coming back Hinata just shrieked in glee and encouraged Naruto's actions with catcalls. While Naruto usually did well against Takaski because of Hinata's calls and the want to please her by displaying himself he got whooped hard. Takaski was not one to take to overly dramatic public displays of affection well. When you were in private was another story. When private you could do whatever you'd like. That's the way it should be. Takaski just walked away from a bruised Naruto who walked over to Hinata who started to kiss him better. Kurenai eventually arrived and seemed happy.

"Hello everyone I've got some news." She stated. Everyone gathered around to find out what it was. Takaski didn't read her mind so it would remain a surprise. "Well first of all the Hokage has given you Haku the rank of chuunin and agreed to your request to be apart of the med ninja." With that she handed Haku a piece of paper and Haku smiled and waved good-bye to everyone as she had to leave to check in at the hospital for duty. Kurenai turned back to everyone and smiled. "Well now to the main news, do you all know about the chuunin exams?" They all nodded. "Well they're coming soon and I signed you all up." She said smiling. Everyone was in disbelief she had done that and soon started to jump around in joy. Of course Takaski just smiled at the news and thanked Kurenai for signing them up. After Naruto had calmed down they all went to get prepared.

As the three were walking down the street they noticed that some Suna Nin were picking on Naruto's friend Konohamaru. They ran over to stop it.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Naruto asked furious that this guy was picking on his friend.

"What's it to you?" The Suna Nin asked.

"That's my friend you jerk. Let him go!" Naruto said his anger rising.

"Why? What's a pipsqueak like you going to do?" He asked and was about to laugh when he felt three pairs on blades pointed at him. One was Takaski's sword at his neck; the other two were Naruto and Hinata pointing kunai at his back and stomach. The girl that was there looked like she was about to intervene when another figure with long red hair appeared in the tree.

"Temari don't." She said in a murderous tone. The girl backed off frightened and the red haired girl who turned to the guy with all the blades pointed at him. "You're a fool Kankuro. Getting caught so easily because you felt like taunting your opponent." The girl said.

"Sorry Gaara." Kankuro said as he pushed his way out of the blades. The three regrouped and Gaara looked at Naruto.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Naruto, and I'm guessing you guys are here for the chuunin exams right?" Naruto asked. Before they could answer someone uninvited popped up.

"Of course he is dobe, why else would they be here?" Said the unwelcome guest by he name of Sasuke Uchiha. Team 8 just looked at with anger while Gaara looked up at the new comer.

"Who are you?" Gaara asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha." He said smirking in a way the showed potent arrogance. (I will probably have Sasuke and Sakura bashing, sorry for anyone that doesn't like that.) Team 8 just looked at him disgusted and really wanted to kick his ass.

"It's rude to interrupt someone's conversation." Gaara said looking straight at Sasuke.

"Tsk, with that dobe it doesn't matter." He said.

"Who are you calling dobe, teme?" Naruto said quickly losing his temper. Sasuke looked at him angrily.

"Who are you calling teme you little nothing ninja?" Sasuke said as he prepared to throw the stone he had in his hand straight at Naruto. He never got the chance for the second he reached back to throw a blade was at his neck. He looked over his shoulder and saw Takaski there, holding his sword to his neck. It was then that the other companion that was with Sasuke was finally noticed.

"Get that away from Sasuke-kun!" said the banshee known as Sakura. Takaski just got a tick mark from the volume of her voice. When Takaski didn't move from Sasuke's neck Sakura pulled out a kunai and prepared to throw. But just as he had done with Sasuke, Takaski got behind her and this time took hold of the hand she had the kunai in. As Takaski started to squeeze her arm Kiba caught up with his team.

"Hey guys what's going on?" He asked as he saw Takaski holding Sakura's arm.

"Your teammates are causing a conflict and if Takaski hadn't jumped in then I would have probably done something drastic." Naruto said. Kiba just looked at his teammates ashamed.

"Sorry about that guys. We'll leave, we've got to meet up with our sensei anyway." Kiba said as he led his other two comrades away. (I bash Kiba in my other story _Teacher and Student_ so I wanted to make up for it by making him better in this story.) Once Team 7 had left the Suna Nin said they had to leave also and with that the group parted. Gaara was thinking about what had transpired.

"_Hm, it seems there are two people in there worth fighting for their blood._" She thought this to himself and Temari and Kankuro could have sworn they saw a small evil grin on his face. The thought of Naruto and Takaski were a bit different as they both thought the red headed girl looked cute.

After all that had happened everyone split up to get ready for the exam.

The day of the exam came quickly and with one final wish of luck to them Team 8 was off. The team made there way to the third floor but stopped on the second to see what was going on in the crowd they saw. They saw a guy in green trying to get into a classroom that had a genjutsu on it. Takaski warned his team not to interfere and tell that it was a genjutsu for it could help limit the number of competitors. Unfortunately someone didn't get the thought through their head and it wasn't someone in Team 8.

"Ha, nice genjutsu, it's easy to tell we are still on the second floor." Said an overconfident Sasuke. The people in the crowd looked shocked. Takaski just pinched the bridge of his noise. There was one more scene where the boy in green showed that he had been holding back by stopping two kicks as they came together in the middle. After that the crowd dispersed and went on their way. Team 8 saw the guy in green challenge Sasuke to a fight. Interested Team 8 went to check it out. They watched as the guy in green who they found out was called Lee beat the crap out of Sasuke much to Team 8 enjoyment. But they were also worried because they saw that Sasuke had activated his Sharigan. After the fight Team 8 went upstairs to the room and opened the door to see their competition. And there was a lot of it.

* * *

><p>Okay sorry no lemon in this one. I was playing on but decided against it so sorry. Anyway I hoped you all enjoyed I know this was kind of a filler chapter but it was needed to advance in the story. Anyway I will also apologize if someone doesn't like Sasuke or Sakura bashing but I will be doing that. I don like those characters and while Sakura has gotten better in the actual series, Sasuke has not. Anyway thanks for reading and please review, alert, favorite, and check out my other stories. Four Crosses Out.<p> 


	7. The Test Begins

What is up people? Anyway this story hasn't been updated in awhile so now it will be. I hope you enjoy it and are enjoying the story. I have a new poll at the time of this update for the planned sequel of my story 'The Pirate King's new rival' and I'd appreciate if you'd all check that out. Thanks. Here we go.

I do not own Naruto

* * *

><p>The three of them looked at the room filled with people who turned to see who had just entered. Many scoffed at them and turned back around, others just eyed them some a little too eagerly then others especially at Hinata. Hinata noticed and grabbed onto Naruto and snuggled into him as he wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. As that was going on Takaski made sure to memorize each one of the ones staring at Hinata since he did not like those thoughts in there heads <em>at all<em>. That thought was interrupted by someone that the three wished had stayed down longer or been crippled for life after his last experience.

"You should really do better hiding how scared you chickens are dobe." Said none other then the almighty douche Sasuke. The three turned around. Naruto growled, Takaski glared, and Hinata his knowing he was talking about her.

"Who's scared Sas-gay!" Naruto said. Sasuke's smirk turned into a scowl.

"You are dobe. You and your team. I mean just look at that scared bitch behind you." Sasuke said pointing to Hinata. Hinata hid behind Naruto as tears formed.

"What did you call her?" Naruto said dangerously. Sasuke smirked.

"I called her a bit-." He was grabbed by the throat by Naruto, who though shorter lifted him off the ground. Sasuke was about to react when he saw Naruto's eyes. They had turned red and were just slits. He was frozen at the sight. It was then that the second most annoying person they knew came up.

"Get your hands off of Sasuke-kun." Said the princess of banshees, Sakura. Naruto's blood just began to boil more and he was about to look over to her when someone interrupted.

"You brats might want to stop." They all looked and saw an older kid standing there. He had gray hair and glasses.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked angrily really wanted to hit Sasuke.

"Name's Kabuto and unless you want more people looking at you guys I suggest stopping." He said. With one final angry look Naruto released Sasuke and went back over to Hinata to comfort her. Kabuto then started to talk and show them ninja cards. Everyone came over including Shikimaru's team which promptly introduced themselves to everyone when Ino shrieked and hugged Sasuke getting an angry response from Sakura. They started to go through the cards including Lee and the Suna Nin Gaara who had completed a B rank mission without a scratch making them nervous. Then just for fun Sasuke asked for Naruto.

"Let's see how bad you are." Sasuke said mockingly. Naruto just growled and Hinata soothed him and kept him calm and eventually got him to smile. Kabuto then showed the card.

"Let's see. Not very skilled in anything though has high chakra levels." Sasuke smirked making Naruto growl. "Wow, completed an A rank mission, that's not something you see with a Genin or even Chuunin." Kabuto said turning his head to Naruto. Everyone else was shocked that he had completed an A rank mission and Sasuke burst out angrily.

"There is no way that that idiot completed an A rank mission." He said.

"The cards don't lie." Kabuto said.

"How did you get an A rank mission Naruto." Shikimaru asked.

"Oh that was probably the mission we had in Wave. It started out as a C rank mission but we soon found out it was higher and we continued anyway. We fought Zabuza and I almost lost Hinata." Naruto said before kissing her cheek making her blush and giggle.

"Zabuza, the Demon of the Mist? Wow that's impressive." Kabuto said, leaving Sasuke disgruntled. Kabuto decided to show the rest of Team 8's stats. Hinata had good stats along with the A rank mission made her seem very impressive making her blush and Naruto laugh at her reaction. Kabuto brought Takaski's card out to see what it held. He looked at it and wondered what was going on.

"What the heck? Why isn't anything showing?" He said as Takaski's card remained empty. Takaski came over and looked over at the card.

"Did you really think I would let you see and show off my stats to the entire world?" He asked seriously.

"How? How can you block the stats?" Kabuto asked.

"Just a jutsu I know." Takaski said and turned around. Everyone was a little disappointed at not finding anything out about the most elusive and unknown member of Team 8 but soon got over it, except for Kabuto and Shikimaru who both knew that if he was skilled enough to block the stats card and wanted to do so enough to actually go through with it then not only was he skilled, but he was hiding something and they both wanted to know what.

Kabuto continued on and showed where all the ninja's came from and went on to talk about the new village the Sound Village and how they only sent one squad. He started to make fun of them soon gaining their attention and annoyance. Eventually it got to a point where they threw kunai at him and the one wrapped in badges charged at him. Right at he was about to hit Kabuto a huge spike of Killer Intent filled the room freezing everyone into place. People in the entire room could barely move. After it subsided everyone looked around to see where it had come from. They all looked to the only person who was unaffected by its presence.

"_**We don't have time for these petty squabbles.**_" Said a now very terrifying Takaski. Everyone just looked at him shocked he could produce that much KI and with a nod from the sound group everything went back to normal and everyone would have started to wonder what the hell was with Takaski if it weren't for the fact that it was then that the instructor's arrived.

"Alright maggots sit down and shut up!" a scary man in a bandana said. He explained the first test and everyone went to work on the written test in front of them. Hinata was writing the answers with the help of her Byakugan which helped her get the answers while Naruto just wrote down the answers since with a little help from Takaski's tutoring he was able to do. Takaski for his part just sat there without a care in the world and got caught up on his sleeping. He did this since he already knew the point of the test from reading the teacher's mind. Some might call him a cheater for doing this but he personally thought it was clever to always check something before hand. Look before you leap as it were. He just hoped that his two comrades wouldn't brake at the next little test that was coming up, especially since they couldn't see his reaction from where they were. It would seem at first like he would have to use his mental message technique to keep Naruto from quitting but then his comrade threw done his hand and yelled out his devotion to not quitting. His little speech lifted the spirits of everyone in the room and they all waited their judgment.

"Well then. You all pass." Said the test giver named Ibiki. He then went into a speech about why the test was given and showed them an example of what can happen to those who are captured using his own head as an example. The shock of what had happen to him was replaced by a new shock as someone flew through the window and came out of a banner.

"No time to celebrate! Let's go!" The woman with Purple hair said. Everyone just stared at her with wide eyes.

"Can't you feel the reactions in the room?" Ibiki said pushing the curtain away leaving the woman with a blush on her face. She then looked at the room and all those who remained.

"What? This many? Have you lost your touch Ibiki?" She asked.

"Maybe this group has just an exceptional bunch this year." He said.

"Tch, yeah right, by the time I'm through with them they'll be cut down by at least half." She said. "Come on we don't have all day. Meet me at training ground 44 in an hour!" She said leaving the people to contemplate what she said about cutting them down by half.

They all arrived at the training ground and awaited instruction.

"Alright my name in Anko, that's all you need to know about me. Here's the test. There are two kinds of scrolls. Heaven and Earth. You will receive one of these and you have to get the other kind from the other groups. You will then make your way to the center building in the forest. And don't think this will be easy. There's a reason that this forest is called the forest of death." She said smirking at the shivers she saw from people. After that people started to grab a scroll and went to their assigned gates. Finally the signal was given and they were all off.

Naruto, Hinata, and Takaski launch towards the center of the forest and Naruto turned to Hinata.

"Hinata do you think you could use your Byakugan to find the scroll we need. We need a Heaven scroll." He said.

"Sure." With that she activate her bloodline and started the search. "I see someone coming up behind us that has a Heaven scroll." She said. The group stopped and turned to see a group of three, what looked like rain village ninja in front of them.

"Hand us your scroll and we might not hurt you." The leader said mockingly. Takaski turned to Naruto.

"Can I deal with them?" He asked.

"Sure." Naruto responded.

"Wound or kill?" Takaski asked.

"Wound." Naruto responded. Their conversation started to aggravate the group of Rain Nin.

"You think you can kill us? With one teammate? You couldn't do that with your whole team. Now not only do you have to give us your scroll but that bitch too!" The man said pointing to Hinata making her start to curl-up at the comment he made. Naruto saw this and went over to Hinata and brought her into a hug to call her down while saying sweet nothings into her ear. Takaski looked back at Naruto.

"Now may I?" Naruto looked at the group.

"Make them suffer, but don't waste your time killing them. That is too good for them to have that escape." Naruto said with his eyes turning red in anger. Takaski nodded.

"What you not going to give into our commands, then you're all going to d-." The man was cut off as Takaski used a chain he had on him to grab all the team and dragged them all away from Naruto and Hinata. Best not to scare them with his 'methods'. Naruto just looked at where Takaski had disappeared to and then looked down at Hinata. She looked up and they smiled at each other. Naruto then brought his head down and kissed her. Hinata reacted by allowing his tongue entry and bringing her hand up to deepen the kiss. Naruto's hand started to go up her jacket and massage her breast causing her to moan. She pulled back from the kiss and looked into Naruto's disappointed eyes.

"I'm sorry Naruto but I don't think we can do that here." She said.

"But I just wanted to pleasure you to make up for what that guy said. We don't have to have sex. Just allow to show you a little appreciation." Naruto pleaded. Naruto couldn't help herself. His plea had tugged at her heartstrings and he wanted to please so. So with that thought in mind she nodded earning a smile from Naruto. Naruto kissed her again and then started to go down her body and pulled her pants. He then looked at her lavender panties and smiled. He then went down and smelled her essence and then kissed her womanhood earning a moan from Hinata. Naruto then pulled down her panties and looked at her womanhood before dipping his head into her. He pushed his tongue into her making her moan louder and higher pitched. He eagerly lapped up her juices and, wanting more put two fingers into her. Hinata was barely holding on with just Naruto's mouth stimulus but with the added fingers she couldn't hold it anymore and screamed out her orgasm. After getting over her high and pulling up her panties Hinata got a sly smirk and went over to Naruto and started to rub his crotch earning a moan from him. It ended when he pulled her hand away and looked into her eyes.

"We don't have time for this Hinata, I just wanted to get your mind off of what happened and show you some appreciation is all." He said smiling at her.

"Fine, but you will be given a reward for what you did Naruto, rest assured." Hinata said seductively causing Naruto to shiver not only at her words but also at the prospect of a 'reward'. They then sat down and started to talk and wait for Takaski to come back.

-With Takaski-

Takaski was finished with his 'methods' of reeducating these ninjas in being polite. He put the heaven scroll away when he heard someone coming and looked up to see a girl with green hair and orange eyes.

"What the hell happened here?" She asked looking over at Takaski. "Did you do this?" She asked. Takaski just nodded. "Well then I guess I should get rid of you and steal your scroll even if my teammates are assholes." She said and got ready to attack.

"I wouldn't suggest attacking me, unless you want to have to resort to your Bijuu." Takaski said. The girl looked at him shocked.

"How did you know about that?" She asked.

"The same way I know that your name is Fu, I read your mind." Takaski stated.

"Bullshit." Fu stated.

"Oh really. I know that you are from the Waterfall Village and have the seven-tails in you and that it has caused you to be an outcast just like my friend Naruto." He stated.

"Oh yeah? How can he be an outcast like me!" She asked angrily.

"Simple. He has the nine-tails in him." He stated leaving her in shock as he continued. "But I do not think badly of him, nor do I think badly of you for the fact you have a Bijuu in you."

"Really?" Fu asked.

"Yep, I would be a hypocrite if I looked done on you sense my own background isn't squeaky clean."

"Ah, ok. Well I like you sense you don't look down on me and all, but still I need your scroll so I don't have to hurt you." She asked. As she said that Takaski reappeared next to her making her eyes go wide as Takaski's blade was at her neck.

"Don't get overconfident just because you have a Bijuu in you. Besides I already know that you have a heaven scroll just like I do. So fighting me would get you nothing." Takaski stated. Fu nodded and backed away as Takaski took his sword from her neck. "I hope that you pass the exam Fu, good luck." Takaski said before leaving. Fu just looked at him go. No one had ever wished anything good for her, not had anyone wished her luck. She just stared at the place he'd been with an ever-growing blush as she placed a hand near her heart. She eventually snapped out of it and shook her head before heading back to her two assholes of teammates.

-With Team 8-

Takaski had come back and they had all made there way to the tower. After opening the scroll and having Iruka pop out and explain the test they went to the quarters they were assigned in hope of getting some rest before the test began before the test started which lucky for them was in four days. Plenty of time for any 'activities' they wanted to do.

* * *

><p>Well I hoped you all like this chapter. I am sorry that it took this long to update but I was busy with a mix of my other stories, personal business, and school. Sorry but since School has started there will be less updates from me. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hoped you all liked the mini lemon and the planned lemon for next chapter. Also I may or may not go back to change Gaara into a girl since I think that would be fun and help the plot. Anyway as always please review, alert, favorite, check out my profile with any polls and challenges and please check me out on Fiction Press, which I am now a member of. Thanks guys, Four Crosses out.<p> 


	8. Love at First Sight

Hello people. Sorry about lack of updates, just been busy with other stuff and trying to come up with ideas. I will sort of start limiting lemons in my stories so they don't become so boring and repetitive and or boring so sorry if you don't like that. Speaking of lemons I added a lemon to the third chapter of my story _Naruto: The Black Light Saber _since it was requested. Anyway on with the story. I repeat I'm limiting not getting rid of lemons. Please remember I have control over who gets paired up with who, but you may still request if you want. Hell you can make up your own character if you want. I am totally up for that. If you have ideas send my a review or message. Ok on we go. Oh and I have changed Gaara into a girl, so who do you want her to be paired up with? You may request that this be changed back if you like.

* * *

><p>I do not own Naruto.<p>

With Naruto and Hinata going off to give Naruto his little _reward_ for what he did in the forest, Takaski made his way to his room. He got to his door when he turned to see Fu standing there looking at him nervously. He continued to look at her before she gave a deep sigh and made her way over to him.

"Uh, can we talk?" She asked rubbing her arm in discomfort. Takaski arched an eyebrow before nodding his head and ushering her in. He set down his things and sat himself on his bed. Fu remained standing. "Uh, I really don't know what I'm doing here. You beat up my comrades and know things about me that you shouldn't, while I don't know anything about you." She said.

"You're here because you're curious. You want to know about me. But I'm afraid I won't be sharing any information with you on that subject. Also you made a point of saying earlier that you didn't care about your comrades. Matter of fact I know that has nothing to do with why you're here. So let me say again. My secrets are my secrets." Takaski said leaving Fu in a disheartened state.

"But why? Why can you know about my secrets and yet I don't get to know yours. How is that fair?" She asked somewhat angrily.

"Don't think this anything to do with being fair or unfair, I simply want to keep my secrets, hell our jobs are based around gaining other peoples' secrets while keeping our own." Takaski stated.

"That may be true, but doesn't mean I don't want to know." Fu said.

"Alright then. Fair enough. Ask all the questions you'd like." He said getting comfortable. Fu actually grew excited after he said that.

"Well, for one why do you wear that mask and cloth over your eyes." She asked and waited for an answer. Takaski for his part just remained silent. "Hey! Are you going to answer?" She asked irritated.

"No." Takaski said simply leaving Fu there confused.

"What? What do you mean no?" She asked angrily.

"Just because I said you could ask your questions doesn't mean I'll answer them." He said getting up and going to the door.

"What! So you're just going to leave me hanging. What was even the point of letting me come in?" She asked.

"You wanted to ask your questions which you have now done so. Also I-." Takaski cut himself short.

"You what?" Fu asked curiously.

"I can't cut out the part of me that still enjoys the pleasures of life. And spending time with a woman I find attractive is one of those simple pleasures." Takaski said in a quiet tone turning away from Fu.

"Y-You find me attractive?" She asked. Takaski sighed.

"Yes. Now please leave." He said opening the door only to have a pair of arms wrap around him.

"T-thank you. No one has ever complemented me like that." Fu said crying into his back. No matter how cold Takaski could be he could never turn his back on someone who was crying. He sighed and closed the door before releasing himself from her arms and turning around.

"They should have." Takaski said looking down at her from behind his cloth covered eyes. Fu looked up at him and oh so slowly brought her hands up and around his head before finding the back and unlocking the back of his mask. Takaski for his part offered no resistance. She unlocked his mask and took it off revealing the bottom part of his mask. She threw the mask to the corner giving off a loud clunk that was ignored by both of them. She brought her hands to his face and slowly started to pull Takaski down as she pushed herself to meet him halfway. And with that… the two shared their first kiss. Both for each one of them and with each other.

After about a minute of kissing the two separated and looked back at each other. That was way all Hell broke loose. Or should it be said. Takaski's restraint. Picking Fu up and having her wrap her legs around him Takaski made his way back to the bed and fell down onto the bed sideways as to not hurt Fu. They were kissing the whole time. Soon they were both sitting up against the back of the bed with Takaski's back to the wall as Fu continued to kiss him. She brought her hands down under the hem of his shirt and started to pull up. Takaski lifted his arms and allowed her to take it off and start to rub her hands along his torso. Takaski wanted to return the favor so brought his hands up and started to massage Fu's breasts as he started to kiss and suck on her neck leaving hickeys. Fu started to mew in pleasure before shoving Takaski back looking at him. She brought her hands up and wrapped her fingers around the cloth over his eyes. Takaski grabbed her arms in an attempt to stop her to which Fu just gave him a small smile and kissed him again. He nodded and let her procede with taking the cloth off. With the cloth off Fu tried looking into Takaski's eyes but the were closed.

"Come on now, show me your eyes." She said trying to ease him to open his eyes. And slowly Takaski did. And when Fu saw his eyes she gasped. They- they weren't like anything she'd every seen. Takaski for his part just closed his eyes as if in pain and Fu immediately started to kiss him to get him over his discomfort and allow him to stay in this state of caring. After a while Takaski reopened his eyes and looked into her eyes making Fu smile. Soon all clothes were shed and the two were under the sheets with Fu above Takaski as he looked up at her lovingly.

"You don't have to do this you know?" He said. She smiled and said.

"I want to. I guess I'm going with the whole love at first sight thing right now." She said bashfully.

"Me too." Takaski said smiling up at her. She bent down and kissed Takaski before she took a deep breath and started to descend on his dick. They both sighed as they joined together and with a one last moment of hesitation Fu broke through her hymen. She cringed in pain as Takaski came up to kiss her before sucking on her neck and massaging her breast to distract her. After thanking Takaski for the distraction Fu started to pump up and down on Takaski. The effect started almost immediately as the two of them started to groan at the feeling of each other. Fu bent down and started to kiss Takaski passionately and with a whole new level of vigor. As she did that she continued to bounce up and down on Takaski moaning into the kiss. Soon Takaski wanted to take the lead and flipped them over and started to thrust into Fu. Fu could only moan and scream as she got pounded into as she began to let drool come out of her mouth. Takaski followed the drool trail from her neck licking back up to her mouth and kissing her furiously. They both continued on like this for hours, completely disregarding the number of times they had cum. Soon they two were spent and Fu cuddled up next to Takaski and let out a contented sigh at being next to her now lover. Takaski smile down at her, happy he could now see her fully. He kissed her head and said.

"Good night Fu. I love you." She looked up into his eyes and smiled.

"Good night Takaski. I love you too." She said before kissing him and falling asleep with Takaski not far behind.

The two woke up the next day and took a shower, albeit a shower together that made them think that they were more dirty coming out then they had been going in, but neither of them complained. Takaski donned his blindfold and before he could put the mask back on Fu came up and kissed him before admiring the tattoo coming down the right side of his face.* After donning his mask the two left his room making sure no one was watching. Not that they were ashamed of their relationship. They just didn't want to be bothered by anyone, especially Fu since she knew that her comrades would rat her out to her village if they found out. With a final farewell the two left each other to go meet up with their teams.

Takaski met up with his team at the training area of the building and greeted both of them.

"Hey Takaski. Sleep well?" Naruto asked. Takaski stood there for a moment before smiling to himself and saying.

"One of the best sleeps I've ever had." He said.

* * *

><p>All right my OC finally gets some loving. I hope you guys liked the chapter and as previously stated Gaara is now female and you guys can make a request for pairings if you'd like. Just send me a message of leave it in the reviews and I'll see what I can do. Well I as I always say please review, alert, favorite, check out my other stories and my profile. Oh and my other 'self' in Fiction Press has finally remade my first story and while it's just starting I hope you will all check it out. If you want to know how to get to it you can go to my Fan Fiction profile and there's a link at the top of the page to my other profile or you can type in <strong>The Revolutionary <strong>_**The Idealist**_ into your computers. Thanks people. Four Crosses out.

* Think something like Jellal's tattoo from Fairy Tail.


	9. SPECIAL REQUEST and Questions

**SPECIAL REQUEST**

Hello people, before I get started one of the reviewers asked for the original draft of the story so I'm going to address that now. *IMPORTANT* "Curious Reader" I don't have the original draft but if you send me contact information I will rewrite for you and send it to you. It may take awhile since I'm at school but I will do it. Okay now that's been addressed let's get on with the story. If any of you know how I can contact "Curious Reader" please tell me and if you give me your name or profile name I'll be sure to thank you publicly in the next chapter. Thanks everyone for your help and for reading now let's gets started. Oh and just so you know you guys can all send me request and I'm more than likely to help out. Just send a review or PM to my profile. All right now let's get started.

* * *

><p>Naruto- Hinata, Haku, Shion, Koyuki, Anko, Shizune, FemKyuubi, Ayame, FemGaara<p>

Maybes: Tsunami, Ocs (you guys can send me ideas on this one. All sent ideas will be thought over and if there's enough detail I'll probably make them. Female Ocs please.)

Takaski- Amaru, Fu, Yuguo Uzuki, Yugito

That's how it's going. If you want me to add someone send me a request by either message or review or if you want me to take off someone send me a request and reason for this. Thanks everyone and here's the story.

I do not own Naruto

* * *

><p>Naruto, Hinata, and Takaski for the past few days had been training, talking and having fun. They were waiting for the second exam to finish so they had some spare time to themselves. One thing that kept happening was that Fu would walk by look at Takaski and, knowing that he was smiling at her, grew a blush and walked away. This confused Naruto and Hinata as they kept looking at the scene over and over again. Fu arrives, Takaski looks over at her, they look at each other, and she blushes, and then walks away as the blush grows. After this happening for what seemed like the hundredth time Naruto couldn't take it anymore.<p>

"Okay, what the hell is going on between you and that girl?" He screamed wanting answers.

"Geez Naruto, you don't you to yell." Takaski replied coolly.

"Then answer me and tell me what's going on between you and that girl. Who is she anyway?" Naruto asked making Takaski sigh.

"Alright. I'll tell you. Her name is Fu and if I'm not mistaken in my assumption then she is my girlfriend." Takaski said calmly.

"WHAT!" Naruto yelled.

"Please don't yell Naruto." Takaski said sticking a finger in his ear.

"Sorry." Naruto said.

"C'mon Naruto is it so hard to think that Takaski would want a little affection?" Hinata asked holding his arm.

"I guess not. I just never figure you'd be one to do that Takaski." Takaski just shrugged. Naruto then thought for a moment and came upon a question. "You two haven't-." He started before looking at Takaski who just stood completely still, giving Naruto an answer. "You did! You two-!" This time he was cut off by Hinata who put a hand over his mouth to keep him quiet. Takaski again sighed.

"Yes Fu and I are lovers." This time someone else responded.

"WHAT!" Team 8 looked behind them and saw two Waterfall Village ninjas behind them. Takaski immediately knew who they were. The two had fallen over in shock and had now gotten up. "You would sleep with that demon!" One of them said.

"You know it's rude to eavesdrop on someone's private conversation." Takaski responded looking at the two angrily for that insult.

"Whatever. I can't believe how stupid you are. Are all Leaf Ninja stupid, or is it just you?" The teammate asked.

"Hey, do you want an ass kicking?" Naruto said angrily.

"Shut up I wasn't talking to you. But you two should try and contain your teammate better if he wanders off and fucks a demon." That is when they were all hit by a massive killer intent. One far worse than that that was in the first Exam Room. Naruto and Hinata new that Takaski was pissed and knew not to get in his way of whatever he was about to do. They slowly backed away as Takaski got up from the seat he had been in and turned all the way to the two in front of him.

"_**Just because she is the container of the 7-Tails does not make her a demon. Even if she were, she would be far better than you two. And one more thing. Did you two forget the beating I gave you in the woods already? Would you like me to remind you of the pain you felt ten times over?"**_ Takaski said in a voice that only the Devil himself could surpass in malice. The two looked up in horror and if they hadn't already pissed themselves they would have done it right there. Takaski started to reach up and grab the hilt of his sword but was interrupted by a pair of arms around him. He looked over his shoulder and saw Fu there hugging him.

"Don't waste your time with them. Just please; come back to me." She said looking up with tears in her eyes. Immediately the killer intent subsided and Takaski turned around and returned the hug.

"Okay, it's okay. I'm sorry I scared you." Takaski said. Fu just snuggled into his chest before finally relenting allowing Takaski to return his focus to her two teammates. "I suggest you two remember this since she just save your lives. Be grateful for this 'angel' who won't let me spill your blood." Takaski said before turning around and taking Fu's hand as she smiled at the title he'd given her. The two left as the other four were frozen for a while. The two teammates eventually got a hold of themselves and ran out of there in fear and to get changed. Naruto and Hinata just stood there before looking at each other. They both had one thought in mind.

"_Takaski is really scaring." _

Things went back to normal after that as more people arrived at the tower. When Team 8 themselves had gotten to the tower they had been shocked to find the Suna team they had encountered before. Naruto saw that Gaara girl there staring at them and again couldn't help but think her cute. Takaski, while he thought her cute had another thought in mind. He had read her mind and didn't like the thoughts in her head about what she was going to do to them. The team had left after that with no conversation between the teams, not that Team 8 minded, since both Naruto and Hinata had wanted to get the 'reward' started while Takaski just wanted just wanted to go to sleep. While that hadn't gone as planned, he wouldn't change it for the world.

Finally the final day had come and all the contestants gathered into the arena. The Third Hokage had gone into the reason behind the exams and explained that since there were so many contestants that preliminaries would be needed. So with that said the matches began. They went as such.

Sasuke vs. some guy on Kabuto's team (Kabuto had quit and left with Takaski staring at him back as he also watched the sensei of the Sound team.)

The winner was Sasuke much to the disappointment of Team 8 and everyone's ears that happen to be near Sakura as she squealed in delight. Sasuke had been taken away after that by Kakashi who returned some time after that.

Shino vs. a Sound Nin.* Winner Shino, only after blowing the guys arms off.

Tenten vs. Temari. Winner Temari, who decided to throw Tenten who had to be caught by Lee, causing an angry vide to go through the Leaf Nin.

Shikimaru vs. the Sound girl. Winner Shikimaru by smashing her head into the wall.

Ino vs. Sakura. Winner. No one. Tie causing Takaski to laugh to himself at the two stupid fan girls that could never seem to beat their opponent.

Finally Naruto's turn came and he fought Kiba. The fight was good as both had improved a lot over the last few months, but in the end Naruto one giving Kiba a pat on the back for doing a good job.

Next up was Fu who, by odd chance had to fight one of her teammates. The teammate looked up into the stands and saw Takaski staring down at him and surrendered before the fight rather than face the wrath of the masked ninja. This had caused many to gain shocked faces, especially the sensei of the Waterfall Ninja who was hoping to see Fu get beaten. Takaski for his part just smiled under his mask as Fu came.

"That was no fun. He was so afraid of you he didn't even want to fight me." Fu said a little disappointed.

"I'm sorry." Takaski said.

"Oh it's okay. No skin off my teeth. I'll see you later okay." Fu said before kissing Takaski on the cheek getting a variety of reactions.

Hinata thought it was cute and decided to kiss Naruto's cheek who then smiled and wrapped hi arms around her.

The Third Hokage smiled and thought it great that the exam allowed all kinds of bonds to form.

The reaction of the Waterfall sensei was far different. He grew angry as the 'demon' was trying to gain feelings that a 'demon' does not deserve.

For everyone else they were just shocked by the display but put their attention back into the arena as the next fight happen.

Hinata vs. Neji. Naruto wished Hinata luck and gave her a kiss before she made her way down. The fight was one to behold as the two Hyuuga's battled not only with their palms but also their words. Neji tried to break Hinata only for her to return the favor causing his anger to rise. The fight eventually ended with Neji barely taking the lead and trying to kill Hinata. That however was ended when Takaski himself arrived with his sword at Neji's neck.

"I will not tolerate you trying to kill my teammate." He said. Naruto had gone to Hinata who had received many hits that were made simply out of spite by Neji. This made Naruto enraged and Takaski had to whisper a few calming words in his ear as Hinata was escorted away, but not before blowing a kiss to Naruto who returned it. Everyone got back in the stands for the next fight.

Lee vs. Gaara. This fight was quite interesting as Gaara got injured for the first time but eventually took the lead. Just as she was about to finish Lee off Gai appeared and stopped the sand. The sight of it caused Gaara to sort of flip out. But as she regained herself she noticed a sword at her neck and Naruto holding her arm. They both had come down to stop her from killing one of their comrades, by force if necessary. She looked at the two as Takaski eventually backed off. Naruto though held on and looked her in the eye. After a second of looking at the other's eyes Naruto backed off and the two returned to the stands. Gaara for her part just stood there with one thought in her head.

"_His hands were so warm."_ She reached up and felt her arm before going back up to the stands. Once she got up there she looked over at Naruto for a second confused before turning back around as the final match began.

Takaski vs. Gikko Hisagi*. Fu's other teammate, the one with the big mouth.

"Alright I get to fight you now. You are so going down for all you've down." Gikko said, even as bullet sized sweat rolled down his face.

"I'll give you one chance to surrender and leave here unharmed." Takaski said.

"No way. If I surrendered my pride would be hurt." Gikko replied making his sensei smiled down at him, proud of his 'star' student. This thought was quickly ended as a huge killer intent left Takaski. The amount he let out just seemed to grow each time he used it. Naruto remembered that the only time he used this much was against Gato before he died at Takaski's hand. The entire crowd, including the sensei's and the Hokage were struck stiff at the amount. After it subsided Gikko fell over, after having fainted at the amount thrust upon him. Takaski just smiled to himself and made his way to the stands before the everyone regained their composure. After they did the general thought was.

"_What the Hell was that?" _Except for one person who thought.

"_That is quite the interesting boy. I must find out how he is able to use that much killer intent. He is quite strong if he can defeat an opponent with simply killer intent. I must have him. His body will be mine after Sasuke." _Thought the snake of a man.

After that match everyone left, many looking at Naruto and Takaski with a mix of happiness at how much they had grown and curiosity at what they were hiding, more specifically, what Takaski was hiding. The Third thought to himself.

"_I wonder about Takaski. His pat is questionable. He did just one day appear here, and know one knows how. I wonder what secrets that boy holds, and more importantly has he shared them with Naruto?"_ The Third just thought to himself before turning around and leaving. He would see if he couldn't find anything that might help him answer the many questions in his head.

* * *

><p>*I don't care to try and find the name of these characters since they weren't very important and died early on, sorry.<p>

*Totally made that guys name up with a mix of One Piece and Bleach. Ha!

All right! Another chapter. Thanks for reading people. Anyway if any of you think that I'm not prioritizing my stories sorry. You can tell if you want another one of my stories updated more and I'll see what I can do. Anyway thanks for reading people and please send me your ides and request, I love to hear from you all. Thanks. Now please review, alert, favorite, and check out my other stories and profile. Be sure to check me out in Fiction Press as "The Revolutionary" Thanks everyone. Four Crosses out.

T-Well that was fun.

B-Takaski! What are you doing here?

T-Just dropped by to say hello and thank you for letting me pair up with Fu.

B-Oh sure no problem.

T- Oh and I wanted to remind you about the poll you have about your next new story.

B-Oh that's right thanks. People please check out my new poll on what story I'm going to write. The poll will determine the order of the stories I do.

T-You'd better hurry before Hancock gets impatient and kills Ben.

B- 0-o! Oh $&%!


	10. SPECIAL EDITION and Telling Secrets

Hello readers. Before we start I have something to tell you all.

***IMPORTANT***

This chapter will be longer for two reasons. One I am trying to make the chapters longer as I go along which doesn't always happen. AND TWO: I will be replying to 'Curious Reader's' request finally about seeing the original first chapter. That will be part one of this chapter can so this chapter will be split into two parts. The original first chapter, or my best recreation of it as it was. And the actual next chapter. Okay? Good. And if anyone of you are bashers from the original chapter and are still reading this story please don't give me the same crap over again, that was annoying and I'll just delete them as I don't care about flames. If you think something was wrong with the story then tell me so I can fix it! Anyway also I want to encourage all my readers from all my stories to send in requests or ideas you have for my stories or any stories you would like me to write. I am making a list of all the stories I plan to do in the future and I have already placed the two requests I have gotten on that list, so don't think I won't listen. It may taken me awhile and they may not be my best work but I'll do my best okay?" Okay, on with the story. Oh and I'll probably be going back some time soon to fix a few things in the chapters. Now on with the story.

* * *

><p>Today was the day that Naruto got his team. Yesterday was crazy. First he fails the Genin test, and then gets tricked by Mizuki to steal a scroll in which he learns a new jutsu in record time. Next up is he learns he has the Nine Tailed Fox in him (I'll be going with Kyuubi from now on) and finally he gets accepted as a genin. Yeah, definitely a weird day, but still overall a good one. So he got up, full of energy and very excited and went to the Academy. When he got there people gave him a weird look. He thought it was because of his outfit, since everyone said it was an eyesore. He didn't understand why didn't anyone like orange? It was a good color because it was so bright. Heck it made him happy so he didn't care. Anyway he went to go sit down. He saw Sasuke and decided to sit away from him, since he didn't want his gloom right now. Then someone spoke up.<p>

"Hey, what are you doing here? This is for people who passed." Said a random student in a horrible arrogant tone. Naruto just brushed of the tone and pointed to his forehead.

"I did pass, see?" he said with happiness in his tone. The kid just sat down and many students were kind of annoyed he passed. But there were two who were excited. One was the shy Hyuuga Hinata. She was so glad he passed and prayed that they would be on the same team. And then there was Naruto's secret friend. He had Black and blue hair (I just like those colors) and an armored facemask and a sword on his back and a cloth covering his eyes. He was someone who was able to keep attention away from himself as easily as Shikimaru fell asleep. His name was Kagashi Takaski. (Completely made up the first one) He just smiled at his friend and saw Hinata blushing out of pure glee and hope. Iruka came in and told everyone to take their seats. (I will **not** be including the scene with Naruto and Sasuke, no way in HELL!)

"Alright everyone I have all your teams ready for you. First off… (Skipping a bit) team seven will be Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, (a very loud scream was heard followed by a rant.), and (wait for it) Inuzuka (did I spell that right?) Kiba." A loud groan was heard from Kiba because he knew his sensitive ears were going to go bust from the pink-headed girl. "Next is team eight with Yuhi Kurenai will be Hyuuga Hinata, Kagashi Takaski, and … Uzumaki Naruto." Hinata almost jump out of her seat with excitement but only let out a muffled shout of glee. Takaski smiled both at Hinata and that he was on the same team as Naruto. This was going to be fun. After everyone had their teams given to them (I'll tell them to you later.) The three new teammates left and went to where they were to meet their sensei. They went an old training field that no one really used. They didn't see their sensei anywhere and Takaski said he was going to go look for her. Hinata just looked at Naruto from the corners of her eyes, but unfortunately for her Naruto saw her and noticed her blush.

"Hey Hinata, are you okay, your face is all red." Naruto asked concerned. "Your not sick are you?" he said and put a hand on her head which would have caused her to faint if a bunch of kunai hadn't come flying at them. The two of them separated and quickly got in defensive stances. Then their attacker came out. It was their sensei.

"Not bad, your reactions are quick, but you need to be more prepared. An enemy could attack you at any time and you need to be ready." Kurenai said, giving them a mild scolding. The two of them looked down ashamed and looked up to see a kunai at their sensei's neck.

"And you should wait for all your targets to come back or else the survivor could cause problems." Takaski said. Kurenai was shocked. She hadn't even heard or felt him coming. She felt no chakra coming from him. Takaski released her and went to his team who now had smiles on their faces. Kurenai finally spoke after getting over her shock.

"That was impressive, but it was only luck that you weren't here with them." She said a little smugly. Takaski answered in a bored tone.

"It had nothing to do with luck, I knew you were coming and what you were planning." He said shocking the three around him.

"How?" Kurenai asked.

"A few reasons. One: you're supposed to give us a test to see if we're ready to become shinobi and also you were late so I expected a trap. Two: I have the ability to read minds so I knew what you were planning anyway." The last part shocked everyone.

"You can read minds?" Kurenai asked.

"Yeah but it takes a lot a chakra and isn't really worth it in battle unless you have plenty of energy to spare."

"Hm that is a useful trick you have and one I thought only the Yamaka had." She said.

"I didn't steal it if that's what you're implying, and anyway it can be blocked if someone has a strong will." Everyone just looked amazed at Takaski for knowing such a skill.

"Well anyway I think I will enjoy teaching you three and if you improve your skills and work as a team I can see you all going far. Congratulations you are all now official ninja." The three of them were very happy, but it was Naruto who jumped for joy and grabbed Hinata into a hug. Before she fainted Kurenai spoke.

"That's enough for now, I need to tell you all something." They all sat around her as she spoke. "You all need to know the true purpose of a kunoichi." She said confusing them.

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked.

"Well, this has been kept a secret for generations so as to not discourage anyone form joining the ninja force." She said. "The true purpose of a kunoichi is to act as a 'stress reliever'." She said. Takaski looked at her with wide eyes, not that anyone could tell with the cloth over his eyes.

"You don't mean-."

"What? Mean what?" Asked Naruto a little freaked out.

"Yes the purpose of the kunoichi is to give the ninja force sexual pleasure to relieve stress." Kurenai said with no falsehood in her voice. The three of them looked horrified that it was true. Hinata blushed something terrible.

(Okay before this goes on I want everyone to know that I am not sexist nor is this story. It is simply a lemony story for the fun of it and because everyone likes those, and don't try to deny it XD. Back to the story.)

"So my purpose is to please my teammates?" Hinata said a little freaked out but also… happy? If this worked out she would be able to please and help Naruto. (Pervy Hinata? Maybe?) Naruto thought she was scared and immediately tried to reassure her.

"It's okay Hinata, you don't have to it if you don't want to, all I need is a good spare to relieve stress, isn't that right Takaski?"

"Of course, you don't need to do anything you don't want to Hinata. We will by no means force you to." Hinata looked relived that she had such kind teammates that wouldn't force her to do anything, but she was actually okay with the idea of being their outlet. (Yep Pervy Hinata :P)

"It's okay Naruto-kun, Takaski-kun, I want to be able to help the team and not be a burden to you." Naruto immediately interject and grabbed her.

"You are not going to be a burden to this team. You can fight just as well. I've watched you fight and you were much better than me. You would never be a burden." Naruto said with absolute certainty.

"Really? You've watched me and you thought I was good?" Hinata asked, to which Naruto nodded. Hinata got tears in her eyes and hugged Naruto. "Thank you so much." Naruto just smiled and hugged her back. Takaski smiled.

"Hinata, tell him now." He said and looked at Hinata that made her realize what he meant.

"Tell me what?"

"Naruto, for the longest time I've watched you and admired you. I was just too afraid to approach you. I-I l-love you Naruto-kun." She said and then buried her head into his shoulder to hide. Naruto was shocked; no one had ever said that to him. After the shock left him he smiled and hugged Hinata harder.

"Thank you Hinata-_chan_. I can't return your feels right now but maybe if you give me a chance we can become more than friends. How about we go get ramen later." He said to which she just smiled at him and nodded before putting her head back into his shoulder. It was a very tender moment. But unfortunately Kurenai interrupted.

"Unfortunately you _do_ have to be a source of relief or the higher officials will take you away from the team and send you to people who _will_ use you." She said shocking them.

"What they can't do that, that's a crime." Naruto said.

"Yes they can, and they will, unless they see your doing what your suppose to do."

"I don't want some random man taking my first time!" Hinata cried as she cried into Naruto's shoulder.

"Then you must be of use the team." Kurenai said. Hinata brought up her head and said.

"I will, I will help my team." She said and turned to Naruto and kissed him to his shock.

"Relax Naruto, I want you to be my first." She said.

"You have to relieve both of your teammates stress or else it will just look like a relationship." Kurenai said. Hinata turned to Takaski and waved here finger at him.

"Then come here then." She said. Takaski just turned to Kurenai and said.

"Is the test over now?" This made Naruto and Hinata look at him confused. Kurenai just sighed.

"Yes it is. Though you need to stop ruining it by reading my mind."

"Hey, if it involves possible rape, I'm checking."

"What are you guys talking about?" Naruto asked.

"This was the actual test Naruto, she just said we passed to get us off our guards to give us the actual test." The other two looked at each other relieved.

"So Hinata isn't going to get taken away and raped? Naruto said.

"No, especially not on my watch." (I hate rape and so does my OC.) Takaski said.

"Though I do have to tell that while you have passed the test again what I told you about what a kunoichi is suppose to do is real. Hinata if your teammates ask you, then you are obliged to assist them." Hinata nodded.

"Well it's a good thing that we will never ask her to do that so she will never be forced to." Naruto said. Surprisingly it was Hinata who spoke up.

"Kurenai-sensei is it just the kunoichi who act as stress relief or can it be their teammates?' she asked.

"Well I suppose that the other teammates would have an obligation to help their teammate so yes I think that yes it does apply to all members of a squad whether male or female." This caused Hinata to smile.

"Well then, since that last test left me _so _stressed I think I need some relief." She said. This caused all three around her to look at her with shocked faces.

"Hell even I wasn't expecting that." Takaski said.

"Hinata, do you mean you want to-." Naruto said before he was cut off by Hinata, who was _still_ in his lap and who then kissed him. He was shocked by the kiss, and shocked and aroused when she grinded into him. After awhile she released the kiss and smiled.

"I told you Naruto I want you to be my first. Now… _take me_." She said in such a sultry voice that it forced Naruto to act on his instincts.

Naruto started by restarting the kiss, but this time he added his tongue to the mix. Hinata moaned into the kiss until Naruto broke it leaving a pouting Hinata there until she then started to suckle her neck making her give out give out a purr of approval. Hinata for a second where she was and looked over to Takaski.

"Well are you going to join?" She asked curious. Takaski just shook his head and turned to Naruto.

"Wouldn't it be wrong of me to join? This moment is for you two." Takaski said.

"I have to disagree with you on that Takaski. If it weren't for you who knows how long it would be until I would be able to confess to Naruto. You gave me a push and now look what's happen. I want you to join us." Hinata said.

"Well I-I don't know, I figure I'd be impeding on you two." Takaski said nervously scratching his arm.

"Don't be Takaski. You've been my friend for years. And now thanks to you me and Hinata are together. I don't mind sharing. Hinata deserves all the love she can get." Naruto said smiling before kissing Hinata's cheek making her smile in return.

"A-All right. I'll join you." Takaski said nervously. Kurenai smiled and left so as to give them all privacy. Naruto and Hinata smiled before Hinata began to speak.

"Well then, the first thing we all need to do is strip." She said leaving the two boys shocked at her words. She smiled before she started to strip leaving Naruto and Takaski standing there watching her. When she was down to her underwear she looked at them and asked.

"Well are you two going to join me?" The two looked at each other before they two began to strip. In the end Hinata was left in a lavender bra and panties as Naruto was left in orange boxers, while Takaski was left in black boxers. Hinata gave the two a come hither look and the two came over to her.

"First thing first. Takaski take off that mask and cloth on your eyes." She said. Takaski seemed a little freaked and looked at Naruto.

"Don't worry Hinata's not the kind of person to freak out about it." He said trying to comfort his friend. Takaski slowly nodded and unlatched his mask and placed in on the ground. He was about to take off his cloth when Hinata's hands beat him to it.

"Allow me." She said taking off the cloth over his eyes. Then she saw his eyes. They were odd. She had never seen eyes like that. Takaski took her expression as bad and looked away only to have Hinata bring his face over in a kiss. She eventually relented but only after feeling Takaski react to the kiss.

"You have beautiful eyes Takaski. I don't know why you hide them." She said tracing the tattoo running down the right side of his face making him almost purr in ecstasy. "I think it's time we get to the main event. Naruto you get in front of me and I'll sit in your lap while Takaski sits behind me. Okay?" She said and both boys nodded. They got into position and Naruto and Hinata started to kiss each other as Takaski focused on the Hinata's neck above her right shoulder. Hinata was moaning into the kiss at the actions of Naruto and Takaski but when Naruto brought his hand up and cupped her breast under her bra she broke the kiss and gasped.

"Aah! Oh God that feels so good Naruto. Please keep going. Ah, Takaski, p-please take off my bra so he has better access!" She almost begged. Takaski took his head off her shoulder and did as he was told and once the bra slid off of Hinata's shoulders Naruto immediately brought both hands up and groped her making her mew and moan in ecstasy. With Hinata distracted with Naruto's actions Takaski decided to try something. His hands had remained at Hinata's sides as he had kissed and licked her neck but now he brought one hand around and as quickly as he could before Hinata could take notice he slid his hand into her moist panties. Hinata immediately gasped at the new sensation.

"AAH! Naughty boy Takaski. Slipping your hand into the cookie jar. If you wanted a treat all you had to do was asked." She said as drool escaped her mouth. It was at this point that the actions of the two of them finally got to her and she came all over Takaski's hand and Naruto's lap. After Hinata came down from her high she realized she had cum all over Naruto and made his boxers wet. " Oh silly me, getting poor Naruto all wet. Come let's get you out of those wet, _evil_ boxers." She said sensually. She stood up and got Naruto to so the same and then kneeled in front of him and oh so slowly pulled down his boxers. The size of his manhood surprised her. "Oh, what a big boy you are Naruto. Where it counts anyway." She said giggling and before Naruto could retort anything she gave him along lick making him groan. She then took him in her mouth and gave him a few sucks before turning to Takaski. "Come over Takaski and let's deal with those restraining boxers of yours." She said making Takaski come over. As she did with Naruto she slowly pulled down his boxers to reveal a second impressive specimen. "Well, well. Two big boys!" She said before placing Naruto's cock back in her mouth and sucking while jerking Takaski off.

"Oh God Hinata you're so good!" Naruto exclaimed as he grabbed the back off her head. Takaski just remained silent as he enjoyed the feeling of Hinata soft hand. After a while Hinata pulled away from both of them earning her two irritated and disappointed groans.

"Oh don't worry boys. I think it's just time for the main course." Hinata said as the two boys ears perked up and looked at Hinata just in time to she her shed her panties. "Now here's how it will go. First Naruto will take me from the front and take my virginity and after a while when the pain is gone, Takaski will come in from behind and take me anally. Agreed?" She asked. The boys looked at each other before nodding. So Hinata came over to Naruto who sat down waiting for her. She slowly lowered herself to his cock and slowly pushed him in. Not before giving him a teasing grind of course. Slowly she pushed him in and when he hit her barrier they stopped.

"You ready Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked and Hinata smiled at the –chan.

"Yes I'm ready." She said and with a final soul-searing kiss she forced herself down onto Naruto, breaking her barrier. She groaned into the kiss as she lost her virginity and a single tear rolled down her cheek. It was then Takaski sat behind her and started to massage her breasts to distract her. Once the pain was gone she broke from the kiss and sighed in contentment. " Thank you for that you two. That really helped." The two smiled at her. "Alright Naruto you can start." She said. Naruto started to slowly push into her and the grinding of their bodies together soon drove Hinata insane. "OH GOD NARUTO FASTER! PLEASE FASTER!" She begged. She then felt Takaski's arousal poke her butt waiting for her to be ready and she screamed. "NOW TAKASKI WHILE MY BODY"S DISTRACTED!" She screamed as Naruto continued to thrust into her making her go wild. Takaski did just that and timed it just right so that he would meet her downward stroke with his own upward one. When he entered her she screamed and the three stopped. Hinata's eyes were wide with shock at the feeling while Naruto and Takaski were frozen trying not to move. Takaski was secretly enjoying the feeling of being in Hinata and thought of it in one word. Heavenly. Suddenly Hinata came back down and looked between the two of them. "Why'd you two stop?" She asked. The two looked at each other before shrugging and continuing.

This process went on for quite some time, not nearing as long as they'd hoped but soon the three were about ready for their final orgasm and all three were enjoying the others flesh.

"Oh God, I'm almost there boys. This is it. This is the last one." Hinata said as she was approaching her end as drool continued to escape her mouth.

"Me too Hinata I'm about to CUM!" Naruto screamed as he came again into Hinata's wanting womb. Luckily she had done a birth control jutsu Kurenai had taught her so she was safe. But her and Naruto's orgasm caused her to squeeze down on Takaski's cock as he too was at his limit.

"I'm sorry guys but I'm done. I-I'm CUMMING!" He roared as he too finished with a bang. The three then fell to the side all laying next to each other and started to take deep breaths. All in all Hinata had cum twelve times in their 45 minute love making session, Naruto had come eight times, and Takaski won with six. The three looked at each other before smiling and getting up. The three had gotten dressed and were all wanting to go back home for a shower but before they left Naruto turned to Hinata.

"Uh, would you like to get ramen with me tomorrow?" He asked. Hinata then gave him a big hug and said yes as Takaski watched the exchange with a smile, happy how the day had went.

"Well good-bye Naruto-kun."

"Bye Hinata-chan, I'll pick you up for our date tomorrow at noon okay?" She nodded and they kissed and went their separate ways.

Alright that was the first part of this chapter for the special request. This was actually quite a bit different from the original as I wanted to make improvements, so sorry 'Curious Reader' but the basic plot of it's the same. And if you couldn't tell I did copy and paste the thing, but I didn't want to do all the work and I still made improvements so don't give me grief about it. Besides you're getting two lemons in one chapter, so there. Also that was my only warning for anyone who wants to skip it. Remember that this part was not a real chapter, what's next is. Anyway that's part one, here's part two.

* * *

><p>Takaski had split away from the group saying he had work he needed to do and Naruto and Hinata nodded and said their goodbyes the two wanted to get back to Konoha as soon as possible to tell Haku what had happen and give her some 'attention' since she had been without either of them for a few days. The two went to go meet up with Haku at the hospital to give her a coming home present. As the two were making their way to the hospital Takaski was trying to meet up with a certain someone about a little something he got from their mind while the preliminaries were starting. He walked around knowing where to go and eventually met up with the person he wanted to see. Kabuto.<p>

"Oh hello Takaski. I wasn't expecting to see you here? What can I do for you." Kabuto asked as he grabbed his kunai in preparation since he knew that Takaski was dangerous.

"Oh, well I just have a proposition for your boss. But I'd like to state it somewhere more private so that no one else has to hear or get involved." He said calmly. Kabuto was shocked by what he said and thought about if he should kill him but realized that doing so in the middle of Konoha would not end well for him. Beside he said he had a proposition for his boss. Kabuto could only imagine that it was Orochimaru that he was talking about, but thought for a moment that Takaski with his unknown nature might actually want to join Orochimaru. He contemplated it for a moment and decided to be friendly;… for now.

"Alright let's go to one of the training fields where we can talk in private." Kabuto said smiling as he allowed Takaski to take the lead and take them to a training field to 'talk'.

The two made it to a training field and Takaski turned around and faced Kabuto.

"So what's this proposition you have for me?" Kabuto asked.

"No. This proposition is for your boss Orochimaru." Takaski said calmly. Kabuto grabbed his kunai harder as he now knew that Takaski was a threat if he blew the whistle. Kabuto was startled out of his thoughts when Takaski spoke again. "No, your part in this is to become a severed head so that what I say to Orochimaru makes sense." Takaski pulled out his sword and looked angrily at Kabuto and spoke while releasing Killer Intent so the point got through. "The message is. 'Get out of Konoha before you do something that you will regret, and I will make you regret it no matter how long it takes and by the end I will show you what happens to people so terrified to die!" He said and before Kabuto could respond Takaski had attacked him and brought his sword down. Kabuto only had time to block most of the momentum of the sword with his kunai. Unfortunately the force was too great as his kunai was forced down a few inches allowing Takaski to score a hit on his left shoulder. The two broke apart as Kabuto looked at his wounded arm. Takaski had cut through muscle and scared the bone. If that strike had gone any farther his arm might be hanging by a thread right now. He looked at Takaski before deciding now was not the time to be fighting him. With that thought in mind in threw his kunai at Takaski who moved his head to the side to dodge the attack and was immediately rewarded with Kabuto trying to strike him in the chest with his chakra scalpel. Takaski shifted his body to the side to dodge and swung his sword at Kabuto's head who had to bend himself backwards to dodge. This provided Takaski an opening as he brought his left foot around to kick Kabuto in the stomach sending the his body to the ground. Kabuto coughed up blood as Takaski loomed over him. As quickly as he could Kabuto swung a kunai at Takaski's feet causing him to jump in order to dodge the attack. Kabuto got up as Takaski came down from his jump. Kabuto knew he had to finish this now and with that thought an adrenaline rush went through him as he got up and rushed at Takaski's falling body. Then with a shout he thrust a chakra scalpel palm right into Takaski's sternum. The two remained motionless until Kabuto spoke.

"This is the end. This is a lethal hit, you'll die soon." He said sweating.

"Good shot. But I have two words for you." Takaski said as if oblivious to fact he was just hit.

"What's that?" Kabuto asked.

"Shadow clone." And with that the clone poofed out of existence leaving Kabuto standing there.

"Damn it! Now they have proof!" He said angrily.

With the real Takaski he felt the memories of his clone invade his mind and he got just what he had expected.

"The Hokage will see you now." The secretary said and Takaski nodded before entering. The Hokage looked up and smiled.

"Oh Takaski. What can I do for you?" He asked smiling. Takaski looked at him and said.

"Sir, I have some news you're going to want to hear." He said. The Third looked at him as his smile disappeared and nodded.

"Close the door."

-With Naruto and Hinata-

The two had been holding hands and smiling while they made their way to the hospital. Many people were staring and whispering about them, many angrily so.

"Is that the demon? How did he get that poor girl to do that with him? He must be tricking her mind. This must be stopped." The person whispered and his partner nodded. Naruto and Hinata had been blissfully unaware as to the people around them as they made their way to the hospital until that man got in their way looking down at them angrily. They looked up at the man in confusion.

"Can we help you?" Naruto asked.

"What did you do to that girl demon?" The man said angrily as many silently cheered him on.

"Do to her? I don't know what you mean?" Naruto said as his eyes started to flash anger.

"Yes you do you little bastard. What did you do to make that girl hold hands and smile with you!" He said angrily. Unfortunately his words were misinterpreted by Hinata who blushed at the comment. Naruto though, understood what he meant and got angry.

"I didn't do anything. Hinata is my girlfriend and I love her! Don't you dare think I did anything to change her! Is it so hard to think that she loves me too?" Naruto shouted. Hinata looked at him and smiled as he once again said he loved her and snuggled into his arm.

"Yeah right. A demon like you could never get anyone's love! You don't deserve it!" The man said as the people around start to agree with him out loud. The comment had actually hurt Naruto and he looked down as his hair covered his eyes. Hinata noticed this and she herself got angry.

"What is wrong with you? My Naruto-kun didn't deserve that!" She said as she tried to get Naruto to raise his head.

"Don't worry miss. We'll break the demon's hold on you." The man said triumphantly as everyone around him start to cheer. This however was so ended as Hinata came up and Jyukkened him in the gut. She didn't add too much force to it. Just enough to hurt him. The man's eyes widened and he fell to his knees as everyone else looked at the scene in shock.

"If any of you call _**my**_ Naruto-kun a demon again I'll personally make sure that whatever part of your body you hold most dear is destroyed!" She said angrily as Naruto finally lifted his head up. Hinata went over to him and took is arm leading him to the hospital as the people started to cover themselves protectively, for the man the mostly cupped the little dicks. They arrived with Naruto staring at her for the most time until Hinata called to Haku who turned her head and smiled.

"Hey guys, how are you two?" Haku asked smiling.

"Oh we're good. We just came to see if you wanted to receive some 'special treatment' at home." Hinata said seductively making Haku shiver.

"Sure I'm almost off so I'll be going you two soon." She then saw Naruto's face, which remained stoic and unchanging. "Are you all right Naruto?" She asked. Naruto looked at her.

"Yeah. I-I just have to tell you two something when we get home." He said. The two looked at him shocked. He never stuttered, except during sex and they both blushed before remembering the seriousness in Naruto's voice.

"Okay Naruto. We'll all talk when we get home." Hinata said and Haku nodded. The walk home had been quiet and the two girls were worried about Naruto as he almost never was this quiet, even while he was asleep he gave off light snores that lulled them to sleep. The three entered their apartment and closed the door. Naruto went to the bed and bade the girls to sit next to him, which they did. He sighed and then began.

"You two both know the story of the Kyuubi right?" He asked looking between the two. They both looked confused but nodded. " You know how everyone said that the Fourth Hokage supposedly defeated and killed it?" Naruto asked as both Hinata and Haku were wondering where this was going. Naruto sighed again and continued. "Well that's not completely true. In truth the Fourth couldn't kill it and so instead sealed it into a newborn baby. The day was October 10th twelve years ago. Hinata started to put it together.

"But Naruto. That's your birthday." She said leaving Haku sitting there in shock and Naruto nodding.

"That's right. I-I was that baby. The Kyuubi is sealed into me." Naruto said as tears threatened to leave his eyes. He was so afraid of what came next. If they were like everyone else they would run away and scorn him. Well, he thought, it was good while it lasted. He was snapped out his thoughts when two bodies pressed to his arms and he looked back and forth seeing both Hinata and Haku hugging his arms and with tears in their eyes.

"You poor baby! How could that be done to you? You couldn't even say no!" Hinata said and she hugged him. Haku just nodded and continued her hugging. Naruto was shocked by their reaction and tried to speak.

"Y-You two aren't afraid of me?" He asked. The two looked at him confused.

"Why would we be scared of you? This isn't your fault." Hinata said with Haku agreeing.

"Does-does that mean y-you still want to be with me?" Naruto asked with tears in his eyes. The two looked at each other before they turned back to Naruto.

"OF COURSE!" They shouted. Naruto looked between the two of them before he couldn't hold back anymore and grabbed them and brought them in a bone-crushing hug as he started to kiss them all over. The two girls giggled at his actions before he finally broke away with a huge smile on his face.

"Thank you two so much." He said with tears of happiness in his eyes. The two smiled at him before an idea popped into his mind. "Wait a minute. Weren't we suppose to be giving Haku a little 'special treatment'. Matter of fact, after what just happen I think it's time I give you both some 'special treatment'." Naruto said smiling as the girls' eyes widened as they remembered that part and shivered at the thought of Naruto's 'special treatment'. Naruto then brought his hand and crossed his finger and 'poof' seven clones appeared, making a total of eight Narutos. "Now ladies. Shall we begin?" The real Naruto asked. The two could only nod as their thoughts started to race. The Narutos smiled and started to strip and when they were finished four went over to Hinata and took her over to the upper part of the bed while Naruto and three clones went to Haku. He smiled at her as he made her stand before he kissed her making her toes curl. At the same time the clones were doing their best to strip her of all her clothing and when she was only in her underwear she finally took notice. She looked down at herself and smiled.

"Eager are we Naruto?" She said smiling. He smiled back and said.

"Of course. I'm always eager to give you some 'special treatment' Haku-chan." He said before he kissed her again and eventually broke away to start suckling her neck making her mew in approval. At the same time Hinata was already stripped of all her clothing by the eager clones as she started to suck and jerk them off. Though she could only do three at a time and the last one felt left out to which Hinata noticed out of the corner of her eye. She released the dick in her mouth much to the clone's disappointment and turned to the last clone.

"Why are you sitting there? My pussy's wide open." She said spreading her legs as if to welcome him. The clone eagerly took up the invitation and as Hinata took the other clone's dick back into her mouth, much to his happiness, the fourth clone slowly pushed into her making her moan into the cock in her mouth and start to speed up her jerking off the other two. Back with Haku the three clones had stripped her of clothing and were groping and fingering her as Naruto continued to kiss her. When they broke apart Naruto got on the bed and told Haku to ride him. She came over and sat in his lap and with one final kiss she thrust herself down and took him inside her. She gasped which provided one of the clones the chance to thrust his dick into her mouth, not that she minded. She straddled, sucked and when the other clones came over, jerked off all four Narutos, providing a very erotic sight to the real Naruto. Both girls were doing there best to one: control all their actions at once as it was like trying to pat your stomach and rub your head at the same time but twice as hard, and two: not lose themselves to pleasure. Only Naruto could make them feel this good. And four Narutos just added to the fun. So the night went on with the girls getting covered in cum when the clones who they were jerking off came, swallowing cum when their moans would cause the clones in their mouths to release in their mouths and finally their pussies were pleasurably sore and full thanks to being fucked mercilessly by Naruto and a clone. Finally the clones were exhausted and dispelled and the three of them fell down in exhaustion. Hinata slowly crawled over to Naruto and he took the two girls in his arm and smiled as they cuddled into him. Today had been a very good day. His smile grew before he finally fell asleep next to his angels.

-With Takaski-

After explaining the situation to the Hokage who took the information albeit with slight fear, the Hokage had called an emergency meeting for all jonin and chunnin. They had arrived and looked at the Hokage questionably.

"What's this about pop." Asuma asked.

"We have a threat in out mist and we all need to be prepared. Takaski tell me what you told me." He said as Takaski revealed himself. He nodded before facing the shinobi.

"Everyone. We have a problem."

* * *

><p>End bitches! Alright another chapter for everyone. I hope you all liked both parts of this special edition of Team Aid and just like 'Curious Reader' you guys can send me requests as I previously mentioned at the beginning of the chapter and I'll take them gladly. Anywho thanks for reading and please as always review, alert, favorite, and give some love to my other stories and profile. There is a poll up at the time of this update so please go check it out. Thanks for reading and remember if you have any requests for the pairings send them to me, or if you want me to create a character just send in some characteristics of this character and I'll see what I can do. Thanks for reading. Four Crosses out.<p> 


	11. Info, Intros, and Insight

Hey people! Sorry that I haven't updated this in awhile, but I hope this makes up for it. On that note I just want to tell all of you that if, for any reason I should be completely inactive for one year, I give you all permission to continue one of my stories or a version of my stories with your own ideas. Even if I return you may continue on with said story without fear. I am more than happy to be here at fanfiction and I do aim to please here. Now, on with the story. Harem pairings are as follows:

Naruto:Hinata, Haku, Shion, Koyuki, Anko, Shizune, FemKyuubi, Ayame, FemGaara

Possibilities for both: Konan, Tsunami OCs (requests and ideas taken.)

Takaski: Fu, Amaru, Yuguo Uzuki, Yugito

Other possibilities: Mei T., Samui (big maybe), any other you'd like to see (requests taken.)

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

><p>The entire room remained frozen in shock.<p>

"Are you sure?" Asuma asked. Takaski nodded.

"Yes, my clone proves it. Kabuto is working for Orochimaru and with Anko's statement it is undeniable. Orochimaru is planning to attack the village sometime soon. My guess would be during the final stages of the chuunin exam. Plenty of show if he does it then and many of us will distracted with watching the exam." Takaski said. Those in the room looked at each other and one stood up.

"Then we need to stall the exam and prepare." he said and many nodded and agreed. Takaski shook his head.

"No. If in fact he does plan to attack then, forestalling it will reveal our intentions to him and he may push ahead early. For now we go about as we have. We prepare and stick together. I don't want any of us being picked off before hand. Orochimaru made his presence known and with me confronting Kabuto he'll know we're on to him. But I think given his nature, Orochimaru will act like it's a game and let things continue as they have. My suggestion is that we stay in pairs and look out for suspicious activity. I don't know whether Orochimaru is bringing an ally into this fight or not and I want us to be prepared." Takaski said making the room once again nod in agreement.

"But wait Takaski, can't you just read the minds of those in the village and see if their allies to Orochimaru?" Kurenai asked. Many looked at Takaski expectantly. He sighed.

"It's not that simply. I can't read the minds of those with a strong will. With Kabuto I had to use standard ninja skills to gain enough knowledge for me to make a reasonable guess of his true intentions. With Ibiki in the chuunin exams I had to read the minds of some of his weaker subordinates and push myself to get information from his mind. I almost fainted from the effort. And as I stated to you before Kurenai-sensei, it requires a lot of chakra. Only Naruto and I have the chakra reserves as genin to pull it off without fainting from one try. If anyone besides a high chuunin, jonin, or kage were to do try, they might very well die. To search the entire village would be impossible for me to pull off." Takaski said, somewhat ashamed. It was then that Kurenai realized how much she put on her genin's shoulder and felt guilty. He was just a kid after all, no matter what she thought or what he was capable of. Hiruzen Sarutobi cut in then.

"That's alright Takaski, you've aided us with your information quite well. Thank you. I agree with Takaski, from now on we will stay within groups. No splitting up unless necessary. Start choosing partners. Takaski I want you paired up with Hayato. As he is the one in charge of overseeing the exams it won't seem too suspicious if your with him. It might just seem you were asking for his advice." the Hokage said. Takaski nodded and looked to Hayato and they nodded to each other.

"That will do for the daytime sir, but with your permission I'd like to operator solo at night. Harder to detect if theirs only one person and I don't want to cause a major conflict within Konoha any sooner than what will come. Takaski said. The Hokage looked at him and nodded.

"So be it. But I want you to report to Hayato everynight. Is that understood?"

"Yes Hokage-sama." Takaski replied. Hiruzen took a breath from his pipe and exhaled.

"Good. It would be a shame to lose you. Not only are you a good ninja but also you were Naruto's friend before anyone else. I would hate to see him saddened by your death." he said making Takaski smile.

"Indeed sir. Besides, if I wasn't there who would keep him out of trouble?" Takaski said making the two laugh as the jonin started to pair up and leave.

"True. Besides I wouldn't want to hurt our relationship with the Waterfall village by having that girl you seem to have taken a fancy for return there heart broken." Hiruzen said teasingly. Takaski quickly got what he met and blushed.

"How much do you know about my relationship with Fu sir?" Takaski asked blushing. Hiruzen laughed lightly.

"Not that much. But I can guess. I'm not called The Professor for nothing." He said making Takaski blush. Suddenly the blush faded and Takaski faced screwed up in thought and confusion. Hiruzen looked at him confused before Takaski looked at him with a sort of hopeful and desperate seriousness.

"Sir, do you mind if I ask a favor?"

-With Naruto-

Naruto was walking through Konoha blissful and uncaring. He was smiling with his hands behind his head as he thought about his two angels and how they were so great. They had accepted him fully, even his being the container to the Kyubi. Naruto was thrilled and on top of the world. Everything was going great. He had two girls who loved him, a great friend and making more, and a sensei willing to help him. Speaking of which he had to meet up with said sensei. He walked for some time and eventually got to the training ground and saw Hinata training there. he smiled and walked over. Hinata sensed his coming and turned around before smiling broadly at him. She went over to her things and took a drink of water before Naruto came up and hugged her. She was a bit startled and looked over her shoulder at Naruto.

"Naruto, I'm all sweaty and I stink; why are you hugging me?" She asked.

"Cause I love you and just wanted to show it. Besides, I think you look sexy right now." He said licking the sweat on her neck. Hinata smiled.

"Oh really. Well then. Should we have some _fun_ here?" She asked.

"Pray tell. What fun is that?" The two turned to see Kurenai smiling down at them. The two blushed and looked at the ground. "Oh relax you two, I already know all about your relationship. You don't need to hide it, even if there is something I don't know about." She said smiling. That information didn't really comfort the two but they got over it and looked at their sensei happily.

"So sensei are you going to train me today, I really can't lose to Neji." Naruto said before looking at Hinata with a smile. After she returned the smile Naruto turned around. Hinata then lost her smile as she began to worry over Naruto and wondered if he would be okay against Neji.

Kurenai looked at Naruto and shook her head making him lose his smile. "Sorry Naruto but something came up and I won't be able to train any of you for the chuunin exams." She said, immediately regretting it as she saw her students gain a huge look of disappointment. She quickly tried to fix the situation "B-But don't worry I have a sensei for you to train with Naruto." She turned around and ushered someone out. As the person came out Hinata looked at the person with curiosity while Naruto's widened in shock. "Naruto, I'd like to introduce your new sensei. His name is-."

"The pervert!" Naruto screamed interrupting her. The three looked at Naruto confused before Kurenai turned to the man.

"Pervert? Why did he call you a pervert Ebisu?" She asked. Ebisu was bit flustered and tried to respond but Naruto beat him to it.

"This guy fell for my Harem no Jutsu. He fainted from a massive nosebleed!" Naruto stated. There were three reactions from the others. Ebisu grew bright red in sheer embarrassment, Kurenai grew a look of shock, then disappointment as she looked at Ebisu before shaking her head,and Hinata. She just backed away as she quietly laughed to herself at the whole scene. Eventually Kurenai sighed and turned back to Naruto and Hinata, who was still trying to control her laughs but was getting it under control.

"Jeez, sorry Naruto but he's the best person available. Ebisu here is a fine ninja and can help you build you skills." Naruto was about to interrupt again but Kurenai raised her hand to silence him. She then started to walk to him and when she got to him she placed her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Naruto but you're going to have to deal with it." She then got on one knee to look like she caring but leaned in to Naruto's ear and said in a low whisper. "Besides you can always hold that over his head if he tries anything. And if he does something perverted again, just tell me, and I'll **personally **deal with that man." She said before getting up. Naruto looked at her before nodding and smiling. Kurenai stood up and turned to Ebisu before nodding. He smiled in relief and went over to him and ruffled his hair, much to Naruto's disdain.

"Don't worry Kurenai-san I will take good care of Naruto, you can be sure of that." He said smiling while Naruto fixed his hair.

"I'm counting on it. I warn you now Ebisu, no funny business of any kind. Is that understood?" Kurenai asked threateningly.

"Of course Kurenai-san. Come Naruto, we have mush to do." Naruto gave last look to Kurenai before she nodded. He then turned to Hinata who smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled and left with Ebisu. With them gone it was just Kurenai and Hinata.

"Sensei, what should I do now? We don't have any missions until the exams are over and I've finished my training today." Hinata asked. Kurenai looked at her and after pondering for a minute thought of something.

"Well perhaps there is something you can do."

"What is it sensei?" Hinata asked.

"Well I've been assigned a mission by the Hokage and perhaps he won't mind if you tag along with me." Kurenai said.

"That's sounds great sensei." Hinata said smiling.

"Alright then let's go." Kurenai said.

-With Takaski-

"Are you sure about this Takaski. Even if I got the Waterfall Village to agree to this, it might put a strain on our relationship." Hiruzen said.

"I won't ask you to harm the village Hokage sir. I-I just want her to be safe." Takaski said. Hiruzen's eyes softened at this.

"Well I may be able to set Fu up as an ambassador to keep our villages informed of each other, though I have no idea what kind of schedule it would be like or if she'd be able to stay for long periods of time. I'll try Takaski, you are deserving of some personal happiness but I cannot promise anything."

"I understand sir. Thank you for your consideration." Takaski bowed and then left.

Hiruzen sighed. _"I hope this works out. Takaski needs that girl, more than I think even he knows. Well time to get the thinking cap on, I have to figure out a way to convince the Waterfall village to allow their Jinchuriki to remain in Konoha." _

The third Hokage pondered all the way back to his office and even as he entered his office and sat down. A thought came to him and he asked that a law book of the laws in the Waterfall Village be brought to him. Records of the laws from all villages except the sound village were within the Konoha records or libraries and might be of some use here. Occasionally he had to use them to persuade a village that what he was doing was alright by their countries laws and he was hoping he'd be able to do it again. Once he received the book looked it over with much frustration. Apparently the size of the village meant nothing to its laws as the size of the law book Hiruzen received was enormous. He looked it over for some time and finally came up with something that made him hopeful. Though it was a bit risky and not something he exactly wanted to happen as a common occurrence. He asked his secretary to call Fu into his office and waited. A short time later his secretary came on his intercom.

"Hokage sir, Kurenai and her student Hinata are here to see you."

"Send them in." Kurenai and Hinata entered and the Hokage smiled at them.

"What can I do for you two?" He asked.

"Well sir, Hinata here is not able to partake in any missions since her teammates are still in the chuunin exams and I was wondering if it would be alright if she accompanied me on my over watch and patrolling missions within the village." Kurenai stated. The Hokage looked at her and took a breath of his pipe.

"I don't know if I'm comfortable with allowing Hinata on this mission Kurenai. It's not just simply patrolling and you know that. I'm sorry but I don't think I want her being involved in this." He said. Kurenai was slightly taken back.

"But sir, you allowed Takaski to take this up, why can't Hinata? They're both genin and both very capable." Kurenai said defending her student, making Hinata blush lightly.

"Kurenai, there are things about Takaski that you don't know; Hell that even **I** don't know! But you and I and even Hinata, know that Takaski is by no means a regular shinobi. Hell if it wasn't for rank and his undying loyalty to Naruto, Takaski might very well be the one to replace me one day." He said setting both Kurenai and Hinata aback.

"_Is Takaski really that good? I know that he's very skilled but so is Naruto-kun. Is Takaski really that far ahead of us?" _Hinata thought.

"_What don't I know about Takaski? I'm his teacher of God sake! What do I not know?" _Kurenai thought both angrily and curiously.

"Then please tell me Hokage sir. What don't I know about Takaski?" Kurenai asked with a bit of force in her voice. Hiruzen was about to tell her not to get into it when the intercom came on.

"Sir, Fu is here as you requested." Kurenai and Hinata were kind of shocked to hear that the girl that Takaski had fallen for was being called in by the Hokage.

"Thank you, send her in." He said and turned back to the two in front of him. "Please wait outside. I need to discuss something of importance with Ms. Fu." He said. The two bowed and went to the door. The door opened to reveal Fu and she jumped at seeing them but then bowed lightly before entering the office. The two looked at her and both wondered.

"_I wonder if this has anything to do with Takaski." _

-With Naruto-

Ebisu had taken Naruto to the bathhouses making Naruto grow a tick mark.

"_Kurenai-sensei is so hearing about this."_ He thought and looked with an annoyed expression at his temporary sensei.

"Alright Naruto, today we are going to practice chakra control. Do you know why chakra control is so important?" Ebisu asked. Naruto looked at him and decided to forget about their location for awhile and focus on training.

"No, why is it so important?" He asked.

"Well, those with good chakra control can do many things. Some attacks are enhanced by good chakra control while others require large degrees of chakra control. One very helpful thing about chakra control is that if you become great at it, you can waste less chakra and therefore fight longer. This skill that I'm about to show you is very helpful with long lasting battles and is something all shinobi need to learn." And with that Ebisu went over to the water in the springs and started to walk on it.

"Cool!" Naruto exclaimed making Ebisu smile.

"Indeed. Now all you need to do for this is put chakra into your feet and walk onto the water. You have to place the right amount or you'll sink, and in this water I don't think you want to do that." Ebisu said. Naruto nodded and walked over to the water and carefully took a step into it. He was getting it at first, but the second he started to waver and sink the hot water hit his skin causing him to yelp and fall completely into the water. After getting out of the water and being thoroughly soaked Ebisu spoke.

"That was a good first try. Just practice and you'll get it in no time." He said encouragingly. Naruto continued to do and eventually got it down.

"Look Ebisu-sensei, I got it!" Naruto said happily.

"Well done Naruto, very good job." Ebisu said. _"I'm impressed, the boy actually got it. And in such short time. Maybe there's more to him than I thought." _ He watched Naruto for a while as he practiced more, but something then caught his eye. He turned to see a man peeping into the women's baths. _"Oh no, I cannot allow Naruto to see such dreadful behavior. Not only is it a crime but I don't want Kurenai enacting her threat. This must be stopped at once!" _ With that thought in mind Ebisu went over to where the man was. "You sir, you are in clear violation of Konoha laws and I'll now ask that you turn around and place your hands on your head and turn around slowly. Ebisu then saw a puff of smoke and saw the man's face.

"You're-." He tried to get out in shock only to get hit by the giant toad the man was now on top of.

"Jeez, keep it down. I'm researching here." The man said.

Naruto saw the whole thing and came over to check on Ebisu. After figuring he was out cold he turned to the man.

"Hey you! What's the big idea of knocking my teacher out!" Naruto said angrily.

"Jeez kid, keep it down. I'm researching." The man said. Naruto's anger grew and he made sure now that everyone within a block heard him.

"Yeah right, you're just some pervert peeping at women in the bath!" The results was immediate as said women screamed in horror and ran for it. The man looked horrified at the loss of his material.

"What the Hell kid, I need that for research!" He said.

"Yeah right. What kind of research could you be doing? And who are you anyway?" Naruto asked staring at the man angrily.

"Glad you ask! I am the Toad Sage! The strong, sexy man that men envy and women adore!" He said putting on a little dance. Naruto looked at him before saying.

"More like a Pervy Sage."

-With Fu and the Hokage-

"You called me Hokage-dono?" Fu asked.

"Yes indeed. This little meeting is about a shinobi under my command. A one, Kagashi, Takaski." The second he said those words Fu blushed and got bashful. Hiruzen smiled. "Well, I know about your relationship with him and he has recently asked me to do a favor for him. You see, Takaski has asked that you be placed in a more permanent residency within Konoha." Hiruzen stated. Fu's eyes widened in shock and asked.

"Why? Why would he do that?"

"Because he loves you, and wants to protect you; I think from your village." He said.

"My village? Why would he want to protect me from my village?" She asked. Hiruzen quirked an eyebrow.

"Are the villagers more pleasant to you than has been reported to me? From what I hear, the Waterfall Village is notorious for it's horrible treatment of jinchuriki."

"I-It's not that bad. I've always survived." Fu said sadly.

"It shouldn't be a matter of surviving Fu. Takaski doesn't want you hurt. From what I hear he is quite protective of you."

"Yeah, he scared my opponent so bad in the matches that he quit before we even started to fight." She said while laughing lightly. Hiruzen smiled.

"Indeed. I want to help him but it will take more than asking, so I've looked into the laws of your village and I think I've found something." He said. Fu looked at him interested and walked closer to the desk and looked at the book on his desk. "Now this is what I was hoping for but it should work if you're willing." He said.

"Of course. I'd do anything to be with Takaski." She said with certainty.

"Don't say that until you've seen the law." Fu then looked at the law with a frown. She started to read.

**In any case that a shinobi from the Waterfall Village were to marry a shinobi from a foreign nation, they are permitted to stay within that village as long as they give constant, preset terms of contact.**

Fu stared wide-eyed at the law.

"M-Marriage?" She asked. Hiruzen nodded.

"Yes. The only way I could keep you here without the Waterfall being able to stop it is if you married Takaski." He said.

"But, this is too soon. I mean, I love Takaski, he's accepted me, but it's a bit early. Is there any other way?" She asked. Hiruzen looked at her and sighed.

"There is, but I don't think you'll like it anymore than this." He said.

"Well please tell me!" Fu said.

"It's a clause of this same law. It states if one of their shinobi is pregnant or expecting to be having a child with someone outside the village that they can stay with them, with the same conditions, to be close to the other parent." He said and watched Fu.

"P-P-Pregnant?" She said before the shock of everything came down on her and she fainted.

Outside the office Kurenai and Hinata were waiting to be called in when they heard a loud 'thump' and looked at each other. Just then the door opened revealing the Hokage caring Fu in his arms.

"She fainted. Hinata could you take her to the hospital for me and look after her for me please?" He asked. She nodded and took Fu and made her way out of the tower and to the hospital. He then turned to Kurenai before looking at where Hinata had been.

"Huh, I guess I did give her a mission anyway." He then walked in and ushered at Kurenai to do the same. Kurenai gave one last questioning look to where Hinata had been and then entered the office.

* * *

><p>Woo done. Well it's been a long time in coming but here it is. Thanks for reading and being patient and I hope I didn't disappoint. Well thanks again for reading and please as I always say: review (Please do, I like hearing back from you guys, but please no flames, I take criticism, not bashing.), also please alert, favorite both the story and me, and spread the love to my profile and all my stories. Thanks. Well that's it for now. Four Crosses out.<p> 


	12. Secrets and Frustration

What up people. I hope you're all enjoying this story and if you have any requests or ideas for the story I would be glad to hear them, just please don't make them too ridiculous. (I will not do yaoi/yuri pairings nor will I do something like make Naruto or Takaski Hokage at 13.) The requests may ask for things like pairings or ideas for chapters within the story. Now on to the story. And please check out the news at the bottom too. Thanks.

I do not own Naruto

* * *

><p>Kurenai watched as the third Hokage went to his desk and sat down. He then took a breath of his pipe and released it before looking at her. She stared at him and crossed her arms showing her unwillingness to leave. He sighed and put his pipe down.<p>

"Kurenai, I know that you want to talk about Takaski, but I don't know what I can tell you. As I've told you, there are things about him that even I don't know about and that I'd doubt he'd tell anyone about no matter what. If you haven't noticed he's not the most forthcoming person. Naruto's probably the person closest to him but I don't even think he knows most of what goes through his friend's mind." The Hokage stated. Kurenai did not looked pleased by the answer and uncrossed her arms as she walked up to his desk and put her hands on it.

"He's a shinobi of this village, and a genin at that. Can't you order him to give you information or, hell, get someone like Inoichi to peer into his mind?" She asked in an agitated tone. The Hokage gave off another sigh and then slowly looked up. Kurenai stepped back at the looked on his face. It was a face of some of the coldest sternness she'd ever seen. His voice snapped her out of it.

"You don't think I've tried." The tone was extraordinarily cold, especially for him. She looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" She asked. He gritted his teeth as if wondering whether or not to tell her something or not. Suddenly he did a seal and secured the room for eavesdropping. He then got up and closed the curtains before turning to her and saying.

"What I'm about to tell you does not leave this room. Is that clear?" He stated. Kurenai nodded. The third sat on the edge of his desk and started to speak.

"Takaski is not a native of Konoha, in fact I have no idea where he's from. One day, two days after the Kyubi incident a few of our ninja found him in a bundle of cloth just outside the village. At the time we just figured that he was an orphan of the attack, but later he found out that no one was looking for someone of his description and that he had no characteristics of any of the missing children or people in the village. There was also the manner of the item found on him." He said.

"What did you find?" Kurenai asked.

"We found a letter on him with an unusual seal on it. It said 'This boy will be of great aid to you, your village and especially to Naruto, son of Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato." Kurenai's eyes widened upon hearing this.

"You mean Naruto is-." The third nodded.

"Yes, Naruto is the son of the forth, but the person who wrote it somehow knew that even though I could count the number of people on my fingers who knew about his lineage."

"So how do you think this letter writer knew about Naruto's parents?" She asked. The Hokage shrugged.

"Not quite sure, but I think it has to do with the most troubling thing we found on Takaski the day we found him."

"What did you find?"

"The seal was not one we knew so we looked it up and after a long search we found a match." The third said.

"Who did it match to?" Kurenai asked folding her arms.

"The seal was an old one, ancient in fact. We matched it to a seal that belonged to none other than the Rikudo Sennin." He stated. Kurenai was shocked still and after about a minute or two was able to speak again.

"Takaski had the seal of the Sage of the Six Paths on him?" The third nodded.

"Yes. We have no idea what his connection is to the Sage or why he was sent here and we have since tried, and failed to retrieve information."

"You mentioned before that you tried. How did you try?" Kurenai asked. The Hokage looked at her and he gave off his most tired sigh yet.

"Let me remind you that you are to speak of nothing that we discuss in here. Is that absolutely clear Kurenai?" He asked.

"Perfectly." Kurenai responded.

"Good. I don't think Takaski would forgive you if he found out that you started to pry into his background and believe me, you don't want to be on his bad side." Kurenai nodded. "As you said, I in fact did send Inoichi to find out what he could from his mind. This was years after he came to the village, for it took a while for us to figure out the origins of the seal and after we discovered some interesting traits about him."

"What kind of traits?"

"For starters, his abnormally high chakra amount. One comparable to Naruto's. Not only that but we started to notice that tattoos were growing, and I do mean growing, on his body. Some thought it was a virus or a curse, we later figured out that it was solid chakra." He stated.

"Solid chakra?" Kurenai asked. He nodded.

"Yes, chakra so dense that even surgical tools couldn't cut threw it. Not that it would have been a problem if they had been able to as his regeneration abilities were incredible. And then there was a matter of his eyes."

"His eyes?"

"Yes, the night we brought Takaski in the search his mind we knocked him out and just out of protocol, strapped him to a chair as Inoichi did the search. The second he started Takaski's eyes opened and Inoichi started to scream in pain and was forced out of his mind. I watched as black and other dark chakra spilled from his body and knocked out everyone, including the ANBU guards who were there. Takaski then turned to me and I saw his eyes." The Hokage froze as if reliving a nightmare.

"Sir?" Kurenai tried to snapped him out of his scared state and he eventually broke out of it. He thanked then wiped his forehead.

"Those eyes, I can't describe them as anything more than the eyes of death. And that wasn't the end of it either."

"What happen next?"

"He turned to me, basically looking down at me and in a voice of someone who's seen a lot in their lifetime said."

-Minor Flashback-

"**Do not attempt to learn the secrets hidden in this body, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Third Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, for they are not yours to learn." **The voice said through Takaski. Sarutobi looked in fear at the being before him and said.

"May I ask to whom I am speaking to?"

"You may ask, but that does not mean I will answer. I am someone who was old before the First Hokage's father was born and have been around since even the Tailed Beasts were young." This knowledge further shocked the frozen Kage as he stuttered out.

"Are you the one who was said to be the creator of shinobi, the original 'God of Shinobi'?" Sarutobi asked. The being shook their head.

"**No I am not. Who I am means nothing as of now. My only goal is to look over the person you know as Naruto Uzumaki." **They said before turning around and going back to the seat they had previously broken out of.

"Why? Why are you interested in Naruto Uzumaki?" The being sat down and looked at the third.

"**I see potential in him. Plus I think it's about time I protected my family." **The being then turned away from him and looked straight forward.

"What do you mean-." Before he could finish Takaski's head fell and Sarutobi knew he was unconscious. He then went over and checked his pulse. Upon finding it he sighed and said.

"What does this all mean?"

-End Flashback-

Kurenai was frozen still at what she'd just heard. It took her awhile to process everything that she's just heard and eventually she spoke up.

"So this being, has some sort of interest in Naruto and what; possessed Takaski to watch over him?" She asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think it's unlikely. Personally I think it's some sort of side effect to a kekkei genkai that Takaski has." Sarutobi said.

"Does he have a kekkei genkai?" Kurenai asked.

"Again, I'm not completely sure, but it's the only reasonable explanation. His abnormally large chakra and his eyes." The third froze as the memory of what happen started to flow back into his mind. Kurenai saw his discomfort and put her hand on his knee in an effort to take him out of the bad memories. He blinked and looked at her before giving her a nod of thanks. She nodded back and then asked.

"What about his eyes sir?"

"His eyes are not what you or I'd call normal. Not even with the other techniques out there. Then could even be compared with the myth of the Rinnegan. In fact they remind me of only one thing." He said.

"What do they remind you of?" Kurenai asked.

"They remind of the night when the Kyubi attacked and when I saw The Fourth seal the beast into Naruto. He used the Dead Demon Seal and during that process I saw it's eyes. And Takaski, I believe since that day we pried into his mind has had those very eyes hiding under the cloth of his." Sarutobi stated. Kurenai was a bit taken back but not nearly as much as she had been during the other moments when shocking bits of info started to come out.

"So you think he has some sort of kekkei genkai that has something to do with The Dead Demon Seal?" She asked.

"I don't know. It might simply be that his kekkei genkai, if he has one, is related to the Shinigami itself. If that's true, that makes the situation more frightening then it's ever been." He said. Kurenai nodded and then sighed before getting.

"Well thank you Lord Hokage, I know this wasn't an easy thing to do and I very much appreciate it." She said. Sarutobi nodded and he too got up from his chair.

"I hope this has helped you understand the situation with Takaski a little more Kurenai. I must again remind you that you must not let Takaski find out about what I told you. He will not looked well upon your gathering information on him. He already has a hard time trusting me as it is just for knowing the situation. If he finds out I told you, I will lose his respect and he will become distrusting of you." The third stated.

"Well how do I keep it from him when he can read my mind?" Kurenai asked.

"The only thing I can suggest is that you give him no reason to. Other than that, I do not know Kurenai. A confrontation may be inevitable." He said. Kurenai sighed, as the idea of confronting her most secretive student didn't seem like a very great idea.

"Well, thank you again Hokage sir. This helps me understand my student a little more, though it opens up many more questions." She said before bowing and leaving the room. Sarutobi watched her go and then went over to his desk and sat down. He took his pipe and lit it before a thought came to his head.

"_I just hope that whatever Takaski is hiding doesn't come back to hurt us all." _

-With Hinata and Fu-

Hinata laid Fu down onto her bed, it had been an awkward situation when she had come to the Hyuga Estate and have everyone looked at her with a mix of curiosity and confusion as she passed with Fu in her arms. When asked she would say that it was a mission given to her by the Hokage to look after the girl in her arms and that would suffice and she'd continued to walk to her room. Fu was still out of it and Hinata had long ago noticed the blush on her face that reminded her so much of her own. She looked over the girl and wondered when she would wake up, knowing that if she was anything like herself she could wake up at any time. As if sensing her, Fu's eyes started to flutter open and eventually her eyes focused on the girl sitting next to her and she quickly sat up. Hinata was a bit taken back by Fu's actions but soon smiled at her.

"Welcome back." She said. Fu looked at her, confusion written on her face.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"The Hyuga estate. I'm Hinata." Fu looked at her for a minute as she tried to gather her thoughts.

"Yeah I remember you. You're one of Takaski's teammates aren't you?" Fu asked.

"Yes I am." Hinata said with a smile. Fu looked at her and a thoughtful and a bit of what Hinata could only describe as wanting look to her face. This confused her. "Something wrong?" Hinata asked. Fu looked up at her, uncertainty written into her expression.

"Well, it's just. Could you, maybe tell me a little about Takaski?" The question took Hinata back and she didn't know what to say.

"Um, well, I don't know what I can tell you. He's not exactly the most open person with his secrets." Hinata said making Fu nod.

"I've noticed. Even when we're together he seems to be hiding something. Something that I'm not even sure I want to know." Fu said. Hinata looked at her saddened face and sighed.

"Well I can tell you he's strong, loyal and considerate. He's not someone to betray those he cares about or to keep secrets without good reason. If he's keeping a secret than it must be important." Hinata stated.

"That doesn't mean I don't want to know any less. If anything it makes me want to know what he's hiding more." Fu said.

"I guess I can get that. I just learned something about someone close to me. His name is Naruto. He's mine and Takaski's teammate." Hinata said.

"What did you learn?" Fu asked. Hinata grew edgy and wondered what she should say.

"It's not really up to me to say. All I can say is that it's the reason that the villagers call him a demon."

"You mean because he has the nine-tails sealed in him?" Fu asked. Hinata looked at her shocked.

"How did you know that?" Hinata asked with a worried tone.

"Takaski told me." Fu said.

"How did he know? Naruto didn't mention anything about telling Takaski. If he didn't, then how did he find out?" Hinata asked. Fu just shrugged.

"I guess that's just another one of his secrets." Fu said. Hinata nodded but her mind was filled with worry at how easy it seemed for her friend to find out things. As she did this Fu had an idea pop into her head and she started to blush.

"Uh." She said catching Hinata's attention. "You're dating that Naruto guy right?" She asked. Hinata quickly gained a smile and nodded. Fu started to get nervous and finally she said. "Have you guys, you know." She couldn't get herself to say it and so started to use hand gestures. Hinata looked at Fu's hand movements and eventually what she was trying to get through came to her. Hinata immediately blushed and looked to Fu who had an equally large blush on her face. Hinata was seriously taken back by the question but nodded anyway. Fu's face seemed to grow redder as she eventually asked. "Was it good?" She asked. Hinata was now literally frozen from the question. Just as she figured she'd faint, something in her mind broke and said this.

"_What do you have to be embarrassed about? Wasn't it the best most heavenly feeling ever? Why not share your joy with others?" _It asked. With that Hinata grew a very sultry smile and said.

"Very." Fu looked at her shocked but before she could even think straight again Hinata asked.

"And how about you? How was Takaski?" She asked. Now it was Fu's turn to freeze and go through the very same thing Hinata had just gone through. But this time instead of saying a word Fu just did this.

"Aaah." The moan made Hinata smile and say.

"I take that as a yes." Fu nodded. Hinata's smile widened and she said. "I think we're going to get along just fine."

-With Naruto-

Naruto was quickly losing his patience. This guy was the biggest pervert he'd ever seen.

-Flashback. About twenty minutes ago-

"More like Pervy Sage." Naruto said.

"How dare you give such a name to the great and handsome Jiraiya. I am one of the strongest shinobi you will ever bear witness to, show some respect." The man said.

"I'll give you respect when I think you've earned it. As of right now all I see is a guy who a few moments ago was peeping at girls through a hole in the wall." Naruto said, annoyance clearly visible in his tone and on his face.

"No thanks to you. If it wasn't for your big mouth than I would still be doing my research." Jiraiya stated.

"Research? Research for what?" Naruto asked.

"This!" Suddenly Jiraiya pulled out a little orange book and displayed it with great pride to Naruto. Naruto looked at the book for a moment before a light bulb went off in his head.

"I've seen that book. It's the one that Kakashi-sensei reads and always gives off perverted giggles when he's reading. Are you telling me that you wrote that?" Naruto said shocked.

"Yes I did. How does it feel to be in the presence of such a great celebrity?" Jiraiya asked.

"Pervert!" Naruto said. Jiraiya nearly face planted at the comment.

"I am not a pervert brat!" He said angrily and then cleared his throat before saying with pride. "I'm a super pervert!" Naruto sweat dropped that moment and his face grew disbelieving.

"_What's wrong with this guy? He has no shame." _Naruto shook his head and then looked back at Jiraiya. "I may have created the Sexy no Jutsu but I'm not nearly as perverted as you." He stated. This caught Jiraiya's attention as he turned to Naruto.

"Sexy no Jutsu?" He asked.

"Yeah. I created it to beat perverts like you. I even beat the old man Hokage with it." Naruto said crossing his arms.

"Let me see." Jiraiya said.

"What? No way. I don't want you to study me or something." Naruto said.

"How about this. If you show me this jutsu of yours and I'll teach you myself." Jiraiya said before he too crossed his arms.

"And what can you teach me?" Naruto asked.

"This." And with that Jiraiya bit his finger, drawing blood, did a few hand signs and placed his hand on the ground. Suddenly there was a poof of smoke and when it cleared Naruto's eyes widened. There was Jiraiya on top of giant frog and striking a pose. "I'll teach you the summoning jutsu for toads and I'll I ask is that you show me this jutsu of yours." Jiraiya stated.

"Cool! No problem. Sexy no Jutsu!" Suddenly Naruto was engulfed in smoke and when he reappeared Jiraiya got an immediate nosebleed.

"Excellent!" Jiraiya said as he started to check out Naruto at as many vantage points as possible. "Wonderful. Stupendous. Look at those curves and those breasts!" He said practically wetting himself in excitement. Naruto, still in this form was becoming annoyed and tried to catch Jiraiya's attention.

"Okay, okay you saw it. Now will you train me?" He asked.

"Of course!" Then Jiraiya gained a predatory look and said. "But on one condition." Naruto looked at him confused and asked.

"What condition?" Jiraiya smiled.

"You have to stay in that form as long as we train." He said with a perverted smile. Naruto immediately broke out of the transformation and stated loud enough for all of Konoha to hear.

"PERVERT!"

-End Flashback-

And that was how Naruto had gotten in this situation.

-With Takaski, a few hours later, nighttime-

Takaski was looking over the rooftops as he as he waited for his partner. This was his first night patrol and he was making sure that nothing out of the ordinary occurred. He was going to make sure of that. He'd been having the feeling all day that people were taking about him and he didn't like it. His thoughts were diverted when he sensed someone next to him and looked over his shoulder.

"Evening Hayate." He said.

"Evening Takaski. Shall we begin?" Hayate asked before coughing. Takaski nodded and with that the two set off for their patrol.

* * *

><p>End. Sorry I haven't updated everyone, I know I've promised I would over the summer and haven't done so, so I'm sorry. Anyway thanks for reading. If you have anything you'd like to ask or suggest feel free to ask me, I like to hear back from you. Well please as I always say, review, favorite, alert and all that good stuff. And let's show some love to these stories so they don't feel left out.<p>

Assassin in Highschool

Enemy of My Enemy

Happy Anniversary

Thanks guys. Four Crosses out.


	13. Past and Present

Hey guys, sorry I haven't been writing a lot. I don't know, I guess I lost my spark, I think it was that rule in June, but whatever, let's move on. Oh and here are a few things some of you might have missed and become confused about. For one, Gaara is female in this story because, meh, why not; I decided I could add to the story with that so I made that change and secondly, if you make a request for a pairing in this story I still have power to say no. I take suggestions but I am not forced nor overly compelled to agree with them. All right then, here's the next chapter.

I do not own Naruto (I and Fanfiction own all stories under my creation and any copy of my work without permission shall be reported.)

* * *

><p>The month of training and rest the Hokage had creed was almost over and Naruto wasn't doing so well with his summoning. He had been able to summon a toad, that was true, but he was small and not someone you wanted for battle. His name was Gamakichi. Naruto liked him, but they both knew he wasn't suited for battle. Also having the perverted sage yelling at him didn't help.<p>

"Why can't you do this one thing right?!" Jiraiya exclaimed angrily.

"Maybe if you didn't yell at me every time I failed I'd have gotten it by now!" Naruto replied with equal volume.

"Don't you blame this on me, I am the all powerful Jiraiya, the envy of men and the bane of women!" He stated.

"Yeah right. You're just a pervy sage who takes peeks at women." Naruto said crossing his arms.

"I told you not to call me that! Geez, why is your chakra control so bad? Have you not been doing those exercises I told you about?" Jiraiya asked.

"I have been. That's the reason I was able to call on Gamakichi. Without those exercises I'd still be on tadpoles. Besides, chakra control was always Takaski's thing." Naruto replied. Jiraiya grew a curious look at the mention of Takaski.

"Is that your other teammate? You only ever talk about Hinata and Haku, not that I mind." Jiraiya said. Naruto looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah. Takaski is probably my oldest friend but he's… I guess you could say, secretive." Naruto said. Jiraiya's curiosity grew.

"Oh? How so?" He asked. Naruto scratched his head and shrugged.

"He only really talks to me in a social manner he doesn't really talk to anyone else. He's not very trusting of anyone and he's got this ability-." Naruto trailed off making Jiraiya's eyes narrow.

"Ability?" Naruto was silent for a while before he sighed.

"Yeah, he's only ever showed it to me and I promised to keep it a secret, hell he'd probably be really mad at me if he found out that I even mentioned it to you." Naruto said before he got quite. Jiraiya looked at the normal cheerful and hyperactive boy who as of right then was quite and deep in thought.

"Well, don't worry I won't push you to tell me. I don't want to cause a rift between you and your friends. That must be one hell of a secret to keep you quite." Jiraiya said trying to lighten the mood.

"You have no idea." Naruto said with a cold tone that actually scared Jiraiya.

"_Geez, Minato and Kushina were only this cold when something really serious was on their mind. What the hell kind of ability does this Takaski kid have that could scare their child?" _Jiraiya asked himself. "I'll tell you what, since you've peaked my interest with this teammate of yours why don't we take a break and you tell me all you _**can **_tell me about him." Naruto looked at him and nodded with a small smile. _"Well at least he can get a smile at the thought of this friend of his." _

The two sat down on the ground and for a while there was only silence.

"You can start anytime kid." Jiraiya said.

"Well I don't know where to begin." Naruto said nervously.

"I personally think the best place to start is at the beginning, so, let's start there." Jiraiya offered. Naruto nodded and then gave a sigh.

"I guess it all started when I was three-."

-With Hinata and Fu

The three ladies were all sitting, enjoying the sun as they tried their best to enjoy the last days of training break before the final stage of the Chuunin Exams. Kurenai watched as Hinata and Fu talked about everything from fighting styles to their own respective boyfriends. Fu felt ready for the exam and was trying to show off for Hinata how she was going go beat up her opponent making Hinata laugh. After her laughter died off Hinata asked a question that had been on her mind for a while.

"And what will you do should you face Takaski which is a big possibility?" Hinata asked. Fu looked shocked at the question and worry started to come to her face but to Hinata's surprise it disappeared as quickly as it came and a smile appeared on Fu's face.

"Well then I'm not going to disappoint him by bowing out. I'll fight him and prove to him just how good of a shinobi I am!" She said triumphantly. This statement made Hinata smile and the two girls started to laugh. Kurenai however was not laughing.

Kurenai got up from where she was sitting and walked over the girls. "Fu, has Takaski been acting weirdly lately or maybe you've noticed something about him that didn't seem normal." Kurenai asked hoping to gain some information on the most illusive of her genin. The two girls turned to her with confusion written on their faces.

"Well, not really, I mean I haven't been seeing him a lot lately but that's because he's been working nights with Hayate and I've been training. In fact I'm kind of worried that he won't do well in the exams as he hasn't been training any that I know of." Fu said. Kurenai was a bit disappointed in not learning anything but didn't say anything.

"I wouldn't worry about Takaski, he's always got something up his sleeves and besides Naruto he's the person I have the most confidence in." Hinata said smiling sweetly which brought Fu out of her worried state and made a smile grow on her own face.

"Oh, and do you not having any confidence in me Hinata?" Kurenai asked faking hurt. Hinata turned to her, the smile she was wearing not fading.

"Of course I have confidence in you sensei you've taught me so much and I'll never be able to repay you for that but there's an inner strength in Naruto and Takaski that I just can't describe." Hinata stated. Kurenai took the first part with happiness as looked fondly at the girl she almost considered her daughter. She however took in the last part with a silent agreement as she too had seen the inner strength he two possessed and that she too could not describe. Fu however had a look on her face that was one that only appeared when someone was having an inner fight with themselves. Hinata noticed and turned to her friend.

"Something wrong Fu?" She asked. Fu snapped out of her thoughts and turned to Hinata and shook her head.

"No, it's not that something's wrong its just… well, Kurenai-sensei you asked if there was anything I noticed about Takaski that wasn't… normal." This caught Kurenai attention.

"And is there something?" Kurenai asked. Fu looked worried that what she was about to say wouldn't end well but with an encouraging pat on her shoulder Hinata she started.

"When we're alone Takaski takes off the cloth that's around his eyes." The two around her nodded. "One day I got curious and picked it up to look at it… I was curious as to what it was made out of as I doubted that Takaski would use a rag to cover his eyes." Again the two nodded. "Well, like I thought it was different, in fact it wasn't like any material I'd ever felt or seen before it wasn't cotton, wool, or silk it was only later that Takaski himself told me. He said it was something called Chakra Cloth and very hard to make and that his was special even among such cloth; when I asked him why he refused to elaborate." She said. Kurenai's attention was increasing with every word Fu said and only stopped to make a reference to the Chakra cloth, which she herself had never heard of. "That's not all; when I touched the cloth I felt chakra flowing through it, the chakra I felt wasn't like anything I'd felt before it felt… dark and ancient, almost like a-," Fu stopped.

"Like what Fu?" Kurenai asked. Fu looked up at her with fearful eyes.

"Like a Bijuu." She said quietly. Hinata was shocked, Kurenai less so as it was starting to match up to what the Third had told her.

"Is it possible that Takaski has a Bijuu sealed inside him like Naruto and Fu?" Hinata asked suddenly. Kurenai shook her head.

"No, all the Bijuu are accounted for. Whatever that chakra is, it isn't a Bijuu." Kurenai. _"Yet that doesn't make me feel any better about all of this." _Kurenai then turned to Fu and smiled. "Thank you Fu, I know that this feels like you're betraying Takaski's trust but it really helps me and hopefully it will help in not only understanding him better but also protecting him." She said though she secretly she wondered if she even needed to protect him.

"Kurenai-sensei, there's one more thing." Fu said causing Kurenai and Hinata to once again turn their attention to her. "Takaski's eyes, they aren't… they're not… normal… they remind me of-," Kurenai was praying she didn't the one word that would really bring the worry crashing down on top of her. "-Death." Fu finished. Kurenai cursed.

"_Well at least now the old man's story checks out." _

-With Takaski-

Night had fallen on the Village Hidden in the Leaves and Takaski was standing atop one of the buildings enjoying the quiet and the calm. He sensed a presence near him and upon recognizing it turned his head.

"Evening Hayate, nice night isn't it?" He said. Hayate nodded.

"Indeed it is. Let's start our patrol." And with cough the two jumped off into the night air to start their patrol.

The patrol was going as well as one would hope, quiet and uneventful when Takaski saw something moving on the ground below. He focused in on it and while he couldn't tell who it was he knew it was a person and one who did not want to be followed.

"Hayate, it looks like someone's sneaking about this time at night." Takaski said as he stopped on one of the rooftops. Hayate looked at the city below and found the person Takaski described.

"All right, we'll follow but-," he coughed. " Keep your distance we don't know who that is." Takaski nodded and the two leaped after the figure.

The two followed for a while with some difficulty as the person obviously knew what they were dong when it came to hiding themselves and the two had lost the figure more then once. The figure once again disappeared into an alleyway. The two stopped and waited for the person to reappear.

"Takaski, can you still sense them?" Hayate asked. Takaski closed his eyes for a second then responded.

"Yes, the person is still in there though I can't tell you who it is, all I know that their chakra is and is familiar to me and not in a good way." Hayate nodded. The figure then made their reappearance as they walked out of the alleyway.

"Get ready," Hayate said but suddenly another figure appeared out of the alleyway setting the two back. "Takaski can you tell who that is?"

"No sir, but they have the same chakra, my guess one of those is a shadow clone and the person is on to us. Should we stop following?" Takaski asked. Hayate looked worried.

"No for now, we'll split up, I have confidence that you'll be able to handle yourself and we don't know if they've found us out. We have to continue our mission," he said.

"Sir, should I send a shadow clone to the Hokage so that he knows what's going on?" Takaski asked. Hayate thought about that for a second then shook his head.

"No, this person, whoever they are, might have a partner who'll pick off any attempt to inform the Hokage or friendly forces. For now-," cough "we split up and follow both the person and their shadow clone but keep our guards up." Takaski nodded. "You take the one on the left I'll take the one on the right." With that the two jumped off into the night after their particular target.

-With Hayate-

He had been following his target for about twenty minutes when they finally stopped. Hayate quickly took cover and hid his chakra as best as he could. The person looked around and pulled down their hood.

_"Kabuto."_ Hayate thought. He didn't have much time to think about what this could mean until a new figure appeared. Kabuto turned to him and smiled. "Evening Baki shall we discuss the alliance and out plan to overthrow the Leaf?" Hayate's eyes widened at the realization that the Sound and Sand villages were in an alliance to destroy the Leaf. He dug himself deeper into his cover as he listened, his worry growing with each word.

-With Takaski-

Takaski had followed the target for over twenty minutes before they finally stopped in a park.

"You can come out now." They called out. Takaski's eyes narrowed before jumping down. The figure turned around and pulled down their hood.

"Kabuto." Takaski said with a hint of anger.

"Oh Takaski, I didn't expect it to be you following me. Funny, you're usually better at hiding your chakra," Kabuto jibbed.

"True, but it's been a long night so you'll have to forgive me that."

"I bet it has been. I imagine you want to fall back into the arms of your precious jinchuuriki," Kabuto said with a smile. Takaski's eyes narrowed and his chakra spiked in anger. "It looks like I hit a nerve. I've never seen you so angry Takaski."

"And you'll never see me this angry again," Takaski said before grabbing his sword and launching at Kabuto who pulled out his kunai and blocked the blow. The two were locked together by their blades but while Takaski was gritting behind his mask Kabuto was smiling.

"I hear she's the seven tail's container so tell me, how does it feel to fuck a bug?" He asked cheekily. Takaski's eyes widened. He broke the lock their blades had made and kicked Kabuto in the stomach, so hard that he flew into a tree. He coughed up some blood but before he could think an arm was pressed against his throat cutting off his airway.

"You will never talk about her like that again and I'll make sure of that right now," he said. Kabuto was able to get a chuckle out through the arm and blood.

"Really Takaski I thought you knew better then that. I'm sure the Hokage wanted me alive for questioning. Don't you want the information in my mind?" Kabuto asked through his bloody smile.

"Well the Hokage will be disappointed in this case. Besides, we'll get enough information from you fucking corpse!" Takaski said and brought his sword around to cut off Kabuto's head. Just before he did Kabuto said one last thing.

"Will it be my corpse or someone else's?" And with that Takaski cut off his head. His head rolled and his body dropped to the ground. Takaski left out a deep sigh as his shoulders sagged in tiredness. He went over to collect the head but just as he was about to pick it up he noticed something just below its chin. There were stitches below it chin and they ran up its face. Takaski looked them over for a second and after a few seconds he remembered something that Kakashi had send in his report on Kabuto.

"_Shit this isn't Kabuto, it's a corpse he put his face on. How did he put his chakra in this thing? Damn it he tricked me. He never used a shadow clone, he had this thing stowed away and used it to split up Hayate and me. That means he's with Hayate!" _He thought with alarm. Suddenly a huge chakra appeared and disappeared just as Takaski turned to look at it. He got just enough from what he saw and from the chakra he felt to know exactly what had just occurred.

"_Shukaku. Gaara fell asleep if only for a minute. Shit, why do I have a feeling that's where Hayate is?" _With that though Takaski jumped into the air making sure to collect the corpse before leaping off to find Hayate.

It took him over a half an hour to find Hayate and when he did it wasn't in the state he'd wanted to find him in. Hayate was lying on his back on the roof of a building with his blood strewed everywhere. Takaski went to check for a pulse but he knew that he was dead; no shinobi could survive that much blood loss. Knowing that there was another patrol nearby he sent out a shadow clone to find it and bring them to his location. With that done he sat down, put his head on his hand and started to think over all that had happened that night.

-With Naruto-

Naruto was currently laying in a hospital bed unconscious due to what had occurred the previous day.

Flashback begin

_Naruto was explaining his history with Takaski and how they had become such close friends over the years. Jiraiya listened intently as he tried to find clues that might give some insight into the mysterious figure but so far he seemed to be a regular kid or as regular as one could be when they could keep up with Naruto. Naruto told how Takaski was always there to get him out of trouble while at the same time teaching him a lesson and scolding him when he did something wrong._

"_Huh, the kid sounds like he was Naruto's surrogate parent for all those years." Jiraiya thought amused. _

"_Overall me and Takaski were really good friends and I liked to hang out with him but one thing brought us together like nothing previously had," Naruto said catching Jiraiya's attention. _

"_Oh? And what was that?" He asked. Naruto seemed nervous and unsure of how to proceed which made Jiraiya himself nervous._

"_W-Well, you know that my birthday falls on the day the Kyuubi attacked the Village right?" Naruto asked. Jiraiya was taken back by Naruto's stuttering but nodded to the question. "Well, a few years ago, on my tenth birthday I was walking home when a group of drunk men appeared and noticing me, they started to say things to me, well, they actually more yelled them but at the time I was fine with it as it wasn't anything I hadn't heard before," Jiraiya gritted his teeth at hearing that but didn't stop Naruto. "But it didn't stop with insults. They started throwing their sake bottles at me, some of them still full. One of them hit my head and I stumbled to my knees. The men surrounded me and started to kick me while calling me 'Demon' and 'Monster'. I'm not proud to admit it but I cried. I cried from a mix of the words and the kicks and I couldn't help it. It felt horrible and the men seemed to enjoy my tears as they started to attack me with more vigor. I actually feared I'd die that night," Naruto said quietly. Jiraiya was so shocked that he almost got up to hug the boy but he restrained himself as sensing that the story wasn't complete. It was at that point that I heard someone or maybe it would be better to say… something," Naruto said bringing Jiraiya back to the story. "It said __**'I'll show you a demon'**__ and before I knew it whatever it was began grabbing the men and tearing them apart, they all screamed as it tore them apart and that, plus my injuries was enough to make me faint, when I woke up I was in my apartment, on my bed with… Takaski sitting on the edge of the bed." Naruto finished. _

"_I-I don't know what to say. That's one hell of a story. That thing you saw, what did it look like?" Jiraiya asked. _

"_I'm not sure, it was covered in this black chakra and was moving really fast. I did notice that it had gray skin and a saw a knife in its mouth," Naruto said making Jiraiya nod._

"_And you think that… thing, was… Takaski?" Jiraiya asked._

"_If I didn't before I was sure after what happened next," Naruto said before continuing the story. "I asked him what happened and he explained how I'd been attacked by a group of drunk civilians and that they'd been dealt with. When I asked what it was that had attacked them he said, 'that was me when someone attacks my family'. He didn't go farther than that and I didn't ask him too, I was too afraid. He continued by saying that he wouldn't blame me if I turned him in for what he'd done but that he'd prefer if I didn't as it would impede his ability to protect me. To this day I don't think the Old Man or anyone else knows that it was Takaski who killed those men. After that Takaski brought over a cake that said Happy Birthday Naruto in orange frosting that he'd bought for me and wished me a happy birthday. I was so happy someone had remembered my birthday I temporally forgot about everything else and the two of us celebrated my birthday. Since then we've been the closest of friends," Naruto said ending the story. _

"_I can see why, he's one hell of a guy, I just wonder about those secrets he's keeping but I guess everyone's got their secrets so I think we can get over that for now. With that said I think we should get back to training. Now Naruto why don't you tell me about this red chakra."_

Flashback end

After that Naruto had explained the red chakra and how it made him feel Jiraiya listening intently. Jiraiya then stood up, pressed his finger to Naruto's temple and pushed him over a cliff. He had forced Naruto to a near death situation, which caused him to confront the Kyuubi. After an argument between the two of them and Naruto threatening the giant fox, much to its amusement, he received the chakra and had summoned his first toad. Unfortunately for him it had been the boss toad Gamabunta. After yet another argument and Naruto having to hold onto the giant toad's back for hours* Naruto had fallen unconscious but earned to respect and it proceeded to bring him to the hospital before going home. As it was Naruto was still unconscious and mumbling in his sleep if one listened they could make out words.

"Big toad… Kyuubi… Takaski."

-With Takaski-

Takaski was in the meeting room waiting for everyone to arrive. When they had and were seated the Hokage turned to him.

"Now tell us, Takaski what happen in as much detail as possible," the Third stated.

"Yes sir. Hayate and I were on patrol and for a time everything was normal but at some point I spotted someone moving around in the dark, someone who didn't appear to want to be followed. Hayate and I pursued this person, almost losing them in a few cases until the person used what I believed to have been a shadow clone at the time and split the two of us apart. He followed what I now believe to be the actual target and I pursued what I believed to be a shadow. The figure I followed after some time called out to me, admitting they knew I was there. I revealed myself and so did the figure. It was Kabuto," the room started to murmur until the Hokage held up his hand causing everyone to go quiet. He then signaled for Takaski to continue. "He proceeded to taunt me to make me lose myself, and to my shame, he succeeded," Takaski said lowering his head in shame.

"What did he say to you that caused you to lose yourself Takaski?" The Hokage asked.

"At first he just insulted my skill which I countered by saying that it had been a long night. He used that to make a new jab that set me off," Takaski said clearly uncomfortable by the comment which was noticed by both the Hokage and Kurenai.

"I don't like to do this to you Takaski but we must know what he said." Takaski sighed.

"He said 'I bet it has been. I imagine you want to fall back into the arms of your precious jinchuuriki,' clearly stating he knew about my relationship with the Waterfall genin Fu." Kurenai now understood why he'd lost his cool and couldn't help feeling sorry for him, as she knew he was probably worried about Fu's safety now. "He continued by saying the phrase that set me off," Takaski said.

"And that was?" The Hokage asked. Takaski looked him straight in the eye and with no hint of emotion said.

"He said 'I hear she's the seven tail's container so tell me, how does it feel to fuck a bug?'" The room started to murmur again only for the Hokage raise his hand again.

"And that is when you engaged him?"

"I had engaged him after the first comment and we were locked together, his kunai versus my sword. It was after the second comment that I kicked him in the stomach and sent him flying into a tree. He made a comment about how you'd want him alive and I responded by saying we'd learn enough from his corpse before cutting off his head," yet again the hall erupted in murmurs but the Hokage didn't stop them this time as he was too focused on Takaski and what he'd said. He sighed before telling Takaski to continue.

"It was as I collected the head that a discovered the stitches and remembering Kakashi's report figured that he'd used his medical jitsu to make the corpse look like him. It was right after that realization that I sensed and saw what I believe to have been the Ichibi appear then quickly disappear," he said shocking everyone.

"Believe to be? How can you not be sure if you saw a Bijuu or not?" Homura asked disbelievingly.

"I only got a quick glimpse of it but I'm sure it was the Ichibi, Shukaku," Takaski responded.

"Sure now are we? I think your youth his making you want to make things appear in a grander light then they actually are," Koharu said.

"With all due respect I know more about the Bijuu than anyone here," Takaski said.

"Oh really youngling? You think you know more than us, we who were alive when the Kyuubi attacked the village. What could you know about the Bijuu that we do not?" Koharu asked.

"Even now you fail to understand just what they are and you think them a natural force of evil and destruction and still you refuse to look deeper to try and understand them," Takaski said quietly. Before a response could be made Sarutobi cut in.

"Enough. Well Takaski I must say that I am disappointed in the way you acted. While I do not blame you for Hayate's death you did lose yourself to anger and you showed a clear disregard for the good of this village. That being said I do believe I'm placed too much of a burden on your shoulders. I took you for granted and I looked only at your skill and disregarded the fact that you are as human as anyone here and for that I apologize. I am relieving you of patrol duty and I encourage that with the time left you train for the chuunin exams that will soon be arriving," Sarutobi finished.

"Very well sir. Is there anything else?" Takaski asked. Sarutobi could have sworn he heard Takaski's voice give off a small crack but he continued by saying.

"No that is all. You are excused." Takaski bowed and walked out of the room. As he did so he passed by Yugao Uzuki.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as he passed her. She was startled by the words and turned to him, as he left not knowing how to respond or what to do. In the confusion she left the room and followed after Takaski.

* * *

><p>End. Sorry abrupt ending but cliffhangers can be fun. Well thank you guys for reading and I am so So SO <strong>SOOOOOOOO<strong> sorry that I haven't been writing a lot. I hope you can forgive me. Please forgive me! Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please subscribe, favorite, and most of all REVIEW! Well that's it for now, see you guys next time.

*I'm going with the anime version in this case.


	14. Author Announcement

Dear readers,

This notice is here to provide you with information on a purge I plan to do to all my stories. What this entitles is that I will go back, rewrite and fix my stories as well as possibly permanently abandoning some. This purge will come about with the completion of my series, Rider's Hope, which I hope will be done by early next year. With this purge I hope to rejuvenate myself into my Fanfiction writing as well as create a better reading experience for all of you. After this purge I plan to make some changes to my writing. These changes being:

I will be writing two updates for stories simultaneously. One will be stories that I have created from my own imagination while the second will be to finally write out any requests you, my readers, have made to me. This will be difficult for me and I hope you will forgive and remind me of this duty I have presented to myself.

This is what I hope to do in the near future and with any luck, will do so very soon. I have placed this in all my active stories and in my profile to see. I apologize if you all were looking for updates and you are very warranted in you anger so are, in this case only, allowed to flame my works, after this, I will delete all flames I see. Now I thank you all for reading this and hope you enjoy the future changes and help me to make them come about.


	15. Farewell

Hey everyone. I've been debating with this for a while now, but I've finally come to a decision. I will no longer be writing for .

I'm sorry if this is a disappointment for all of you, but it is how it is. As of right now I am really busy, all my writing focus is going into my book, and I just don't feel the drive to work on any of my stories. Again I am truly sorry if I've disappointed you.

But, since I will no longer be writing, I will be putting all my stories up for adoption. Any and all of you are welcome to do what you will with my stories, please just inform me and I shall happily hand over the mantles to you.

Now, with that being said, I wish you all the best, and I bid you all, the fondest farewell.


End file.
